Only You
by BroadwayTheaterGleek
Summary: Adrian & Rose after Spirit Bound. My first VA fanfic. I suck at summaries just please read and review. Slightly OOC at times.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place right after where Spirit Bound ends. It's my first Vampire Academy fanfic so please review with your thoughts! And if you have a better title for this please tell me. This first chapter is really long at first since I have to get the info out but it gets better I promise.

Rose POV

I walked back into the courtroom in a daze. _Execution. _

The judge got right down to business. "The court find Rosemarie Hathaway not guilty of killing Queen Tatiana and in need of no trial. Court dismissed." I was stunned yet excited.

Finally free! I dipped into Lisa's mind sensing her shock in the bond. I found out that she had used compulsion on the janitor.

She made him say that Adrian had come earlier and that he lied because he was taking a break and didn't want to get fired for it.

That combined with Abe's recourses let me free. I was so happy I was unhand-cuffed and practically ran out of the courtroom. Once I got out I was given a hug by my mom and Abe.

"Thank you Zmey." I told him gratefully. Lissa then came up to come, Adrian & Christan in tow. Lissa squeezed me. "I was so worried! I'm so glad your back!" she said.

"Yes thank you so much Liss! If you didn't influence that janitor I don't know where I'd be!" I told her. Christan came up next. "Flame boy!" I said giving him a hug.

We had grown closer lately; he was like a brother to me. Finally Adrian stepped in. "Hey enough hugging! It's my turn with my little dhampir." he said playfully.

I stopped hugging Christan and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Little dhampir I missed you so much." he said.

"Thank you so much. If you hadn't stood up for me & admitted you were with me I probably would've gone to trial. I'm sorry if it's bad for your family's reputation though. I know your mom didn't really want you involved."

He looked at me confused. "I was in Lissa's head." I explained. He nodded. "Oh and it's ok. Don't you worry little dhampir I talked to my mom and she's fine with it." He said and leaned down to kiss me.

"Little dhampir let's celebrate your new freedom tonight. Dinner tonight. It's formal so wear something nice ok?" he said. "Yes. Thank you Adrian." He smiled and he kissed, leaving to go find his family.

Christan also left when Tasha came up. After a few minutes of Lissa filling me in on what I missed a guardian came up to us and told us he was told to escort us to the reading of Tatiana's will.

We were escorted into this private room across the Court. Adrian was there with his parents and he came over to sit with Lissa & me. He took my hand and I observed who else was here.

All the members of the council were there along with the lawyer who was to read Tatiana's will. After everyone settled down the lawyer started reading the will.

Finally he got down to what everyone was waiting for, who she had assigned Queen. "I have assigned Vasilisa Dragomir to be Queen." Shocked gasps came from around the room.

Nathan Ivashkov stood up angrily. "What? I killed Tatiana for nothing! The throne belongs to me!" he shouted. Everyone was to shocked to respond but the royal guardians reacted quickly and led him out of the room.

The lawyer finally snapped back into business. "And the princess's main guardians are Rosemarie Hathaway and Eddie Castile." I was shocked. After our 'Vegas' trip I thought all the chances of me becoming Lissa's guardian were out the window.

The lawyer dismissed us and Lissa gave a squeal of excitement and hugged me. "Rose! Can you believe it? I get to be Queen AND you get to be my guardian!" She went to talk to some of the council members in the room.

"Congratulations little dhampir." Adrian said giving me a hug. "Thanks. Are you ok?" I asked him placing my hand on his cheek, searching his face. He shrugged.

"My father never liked me to begin with so we never had that close of a relationship." "If you want to talk about it I'm here." I told him, concerned.

"I know. Thank you. I've got to go talk to my mom. I'll see you at dinner tonight ok? Pick you up at 8." He gave me a quick kiss and left. Lissa came back.

"Hey Rose. We're supposed to talk to the lawyer and clear a few things up." she said. We walked over to the lawyer who was packing up his papers.

"Hi girls nice to see you. So let's get right down to business. Vasilisa you will become queen but you do not yet qualify. The queen has left Rose here in charge of helping you meet your qualifications and she prefers you don't know how Rose is going to help you until Rose feels it is the right time." he said.

Lissa was curious as what I was going to do but she knew I'd tell her once the time is right. "In the meantime, Daniella Ivashkov will be Queen. Is that ok with you?" he asked Lissa.

"Yes that is fine. Thank you so much." She said. We shook the lawyer's hand and he went to find Adrian & his mother. "I'm so excited Rose! Me, queen and you my guardian! Finally things are taking a turn for the better.

I got to go find Christan and tell him but do you want to have dinner tonight and celebrate? Just me and you?" she asked excitedly. "I'd love to Liss but I promised Adrian I'd have dinner with him tonight. What about tomorrow night? You can celebrate with Christan tonight. But in the meantime do you want to go dress shopping with me? " I asked her.

"Ok sounds good. I'll go find Christan and we'll meet in 30 minutes in my room." She said and rushed off to find Christan. I went back to my room to get ready for shopping.

I hopped in the shower and sighed happily when the warm water hit my skin. Once I was dressed and ready Lissa came in. "Ready Rose?" "Of course your majesty." I said exaggerating a bow as Lissa laughed.

AT THE MALL

We stopped at a smoothie shop and got a smoothie and a bagel for me, since I hadn't eaten breakfast. It was weird to think just a few hours ago I was trapped in a jail cell awaiting my fate.

Lissa lead us into the Louis Vuitton store. After searching through the racks I found a red strapless dress that stopped right above the knees. Lissa chose a green halter-top dress that had beads around the waist and around the strap that tied around her neck.

We went in the dressing room and tried our dresses on. "Rose you look hot. Adrian's gonna love it!" Lissa told me. "Not as much as Christan's gonna love you in that dress!" I told her.

"You should wear your hear up like this." She said and stepped closer to demonstrate. Before I could stop her she lifted my hair up exposing Adrian's bite mark.

It had faded a little but it was still enough that you could see it. I looked down, guiltily. "Liss, I-I can explain." I told her.

"No reason to look so guilty Rose. I think it's cute that you let Adrian bite you." She said with a smile. I was relieved. "I'm gonna wear my hair in curls. Yours should be half-up, half-down." I told her turning her towards the mirror so I could demonstrate.

"I love it. Hey I've got an idea. Let's go to the spa and get our hair & makeup done and mani-pedis." She said excitedly. I checked my watch. 3:00. We had plenty of time.

"Sounds good." I said as we went up to pay for our dresses. I was about to pay for mine with the new credit card my dad got me when Lissa stepped in.

"No Rose today is all mine. A celebration of your innocence." She said. I laughed and thanked her. Lissa led me to the bathrooms in the back of the store.

"What are we doing?" I asked her. She pulled me into the ladies room and locked the door. "We've got to cover up Adrian's love bite." She said. I laughed. "Love-bite? Really?"

"Yes! Now let me see if I can heal it or else we'll have to use cover-up. Now do as I say and lift your hair up." I pulled up my hair and she reached out and put her hand on my neck concentrating.

She pulled back and smiled. "It worked!" she said excitedly. I rushed over to the mirror and sure enough they were gone. "Thanks Liss!" I told her.

LATER THAT NIGHT-ADRIAN & ROSE'S DATE

I looked in the mirror to check myself one more time before Adrian arrived. I was wearing my dress with a simple diamond necklace I borrowed from Lissa

. My hair was in a curly sloppy bun with ringlets coming out in random places. A little smoky eye shadow and eyeliner made my eyes pop. Blood red lips made my lips look pouty and kissable. I heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it.

Adrian was standing there looking super sexy in a black suit and a red tie. "Hello my little dhampir. Don't you look sexy." He said and kissed me. "Thank you. You look pretty hot yourself. Your tie matches my dress. Weird huh? Come in let me just grab my purse." I said and went to find my purse.

He sat down on my bed. "I cheated. Lissa told me you guys went dress shopping and I got out of her what color your dress was so I could match." "Aww that's sweet you wanted to match. Thank you. Ready to go?" I said as I grabbed my purse.

"First I got something for you." He said and pulled a long thin box that had a diamond bracelet in it. It reminded me so much of the time Dimitri was a Strogi and got me all those expensive gifts.

I started to cry since I always hated the fact I was weak enough to become a blood-whore for a Strogi. Adrian pulled me into his lap and started to rub my back.

"Hey I'm sorry. If it's that bad I'll just take it back." He said soothingly. "It's not that. It's-" I hesitated. I had only told the story to Lissa but I found I wanted to tell Adrian.

So I told him all about how I became a blood-whore for Dimitri as a Strogi and how he used to buy me all these expensive gifts. Once I finished I waited for his reaction.

"Rose I'm so sorry that happened to you. It's not your fault. It was moments of weakness-even the strongest guardians have them. I would never do that to you. Just because you let me bite you the other night doesn't mean I expect it of you. Rose I love you."

I turned sideways in his lap. "Thank you Adrian I love you too." I said and gave him a kiss. "Speaking of me biting you, I see the mark healed quickly." He said caressing my neck where the mark was.

"Lissa saw it and healed it for me." I told him getting off his lap and straightening my dress. "I should've thought of that." He said. "Yeah well it's good to know for future notice." I told him and winked.

He laughed and held up the bracelet to silently asking me if it was ok. I smiled and slipped on the bracelet, giving him a thank-you kiss. He took my hand and we walked across the court to where the restaurant _Bella Italia _was located.

I was shocked. This was the best restaurant at the court and it had like a years waiting list. But of course, Adrian managed to get in anyway.

We sat at a private table in the back. After an amazing dinner Adrian paid the bill and led me to a waterfall that was in the back of the restaurant.

"Wow it's beautiful here." I said. "Not as beautiful as my Rose." Adrian said. I smiled and kissed him. He broke away. "Rose I have something to ask you." He said. "Ok what is it?" I said. He got down on one knee.

_Cliffy! But I've had this story in my head ever since I read Spirit Bound so I'll update really soon! Please review! I really want to know what you think of it! Constructive criticism welcome! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_"Rose I have something to ask you." He said. "Ok what is it?" I said. Adrian got down on one knee._

I was shocked. "Rose I know you don't think I'm serious when I say this but I love you. I loved you from the moment I first saw you. You made me the happiest guy alive when you said yes to going out now I'd be even happier if you said yes now.

Rosemarie Hathaway I love you and want to spend forever with you. I want you to be the mother of my children, well if you want children. Rose, will you marry me?" he finished.

I was stunned. One part of me was thrilled and wanted to jump up and down screaming yes. The other, practical part of me was giving me all the reasons why we couldn't get married.

"Adrian, I-I don't know what to say. I want to say yes but how could this possibly work? Dhampirs and Morori- especially _royal_ Morori don't get married." I told him sadly.

"Rose please just say yes to me. I have it all worked it. Trust me. We can try it and if it doesn't work out we'll call off the engagement. Please just give me a chance?" he asked me looking at me with those bright green eyes that I loved.

"Yes." I said happily. He slipped the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand. It was gorgeous. A big rectangle diamond in the middle and 2 smaller rectangular diamonds on top and bottom.

"Oh Adrian it's gorgeous thank you!" I said. He stood up and sat on the bench pulling me down with him. "You like it? It's a 4 carrot diamond and the band is 18 carat gold." Wow from the little knowledge I knew about rings that must've cost a lot.

"It's beautiful thank you." I told him. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Now let me tell you something that might shock you little dhampir. My aunt liked you, though she'd never admit it.

Before she died I think she knew we would end up marrying one day. In her will she left specific instructions on what would happen if you & I married. You'd still keep your guardian status, what you've always wanted.

But now you'd be my guardian. And you could switch with Eddie, who would become Lissa's main guardian, whenever you wanted some girl time. And if you ever became pregnant you'd just be assigned to the kids and me.

Of course since Lissa is Queen & I'm royal we'd both have extra guardians so you & Eddie wouldn't get all the work. Which is perfect isn't it?" I was shocked.

Tatiana, who hated me and only approved of me dating Adrian because we would break up, actually liked me. "Yes Adrian that is amazing. But what about your mother? Marrying a dhampir would be sure to cause a scandal. I'm sure she wouldn't like the family name trashed like that." I said.

"I talked to her while you & Lissa were at the mall today. She always liked you and is very glad I'm finally settling down. She just always had to take the side of my father, who never approved.

I'm so sorry for that by the way. I knew he didn't approve of our relationship but I'd never think he'd go as far as framing you for murder." he told me, begging me to forgive him.

"It's ok Adrian. It's not your fault. I don't blame you so don't blame yourself ok?" I told him holding his face in my hands.

"Adrian as long as you promise me everything will be perfect I have no doubts of marrying you now so you don't need to worry about me leaving you. As long as you really love me I'd be happy to marry you." I said happy now that all my doubts were erased.

"I truly do love you rose." Adrian said and started kissing me passionately. His tongue ran along my teeth begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and he started exploring my mouth with his tongue.

We pulled apart gasping for air. "Rose we don't have to if you don't want to but will you come to my room with me tonight?" Adrian asked. "Of course." I said breathlessly.

Adrian took my hand and began walking excitedly across the Court to his room, where we could finish what we started the other night. "Hey slow down! I know your excited but I can't walk that fast in these heels." I told him.

He picked me up and resumed his fast pace. "Put me down! I must be heavy!" I told him giggling. "I will never let you go Rose. And your as light as a feather don't worry about me." He said.

Finally we reached his room. He put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. Once we stepped inside he quickly locked it again and pulled me into a kiss. His hands were suddenly at the back of my dress, ready to pull the zipper down at my go-ahead.

I gave him a kiss and pulled myself closer and he took that as a go. He undid my zipper and slid my dress down. I had no bra on, just lacy panties. "God Rose your beautiful." He told me as I tugged at his shirt.

He took his shirt off then his pants, stopping to grab a condom out of his pocket. I was standing there in my panties and him in my boxers. Another kiss and both were off.

He rolled the condom on and led me over to the bed, laying me down gently. He started trailing kisses up my leg then slipped his tongue in my most sensitive area. Oh god, that felt so good.

"Adrian!" I groaned, needing him inside me. He needed no further encouragement and he was in. "God Rose your so tight." He said. "Sorry. It's been a while." I told him.

He pumped in and out until finally I had my release and he did too. He laid down and pulled me to him. "I love you Adrian." I told him. "And I love you too my little dhampir." He kissed my forehead and then we drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up pretty early and couldn't get back to sleep so I turned on the TV. Bye Bye Birdie was playing on one of the channels.

Adrian, as if sensing I was awake, woke up shortly after I did. "Morning lovely-love. How'd you sleep?" he asked. "Amazing thanks to you!" I told him with a smile.

He gave me a kiss and then we watched Bye Bye Birdie. When the movie was over I shut off the tv and snuggled closer to Adrian. "I'm gonna start calling you Rosie now." He announced suddenly.

I groaned. "Ugh please don't." I pleaded. He just laughed. Lissa sent me a thought through the bond. 'Rose come to breakfast I want to tell you something. And don't look in my head to see what it is. I want to surprise you!' I groaned and sat up, wincing cause I was still sore from last night.

"What is it?" Adrian asked. "Lissa wants us at breakfast. She has something to tell us." I told him getting up and slipping my dress on from last night. "Ok." He said slipping out of bed.

I got a mini-comb out of my purse and started running it through my wild sex-hair. He started rummaging through his drawers for something to wear.

"Hey baby I'm gonna go back to my room and get changed. Meet me there when you're done?" I asked. "Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said and gave me a quick kiss goodbye.

I slipped on my ring, which was on his dresser and smiled happily. I got back to my room and showered and changed quickly. When I got out of the bathroom I found Adrian on my bed.

It didn't really surprise me since I had given him the spare key to my room last night. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand leading me to the café to meet Lissa. W

e got there and Lissa was sitting with Christan. I felt her excitement washing over me through the bond. Adrian & I got breakfast and sat down. As soon as we sat down I asked Lissa what she had to tell us.

She took her left hand out from under the table and showed us a diamond engagement ring on her finger. "Christan & I are getting married!" she said excitedly. "Liss that's amazing! Congratulations!" I said getting up to hug her and Christan.

Adrian followed suit. He gave Lissa a hug and Christan a handshake/hug thing that guys do. "So Rose, you have to agree to be the maid of honor at my wedding!" she said. "Only if you agree to mine at my wedding!" I said exposing my left hand from under the table.

"Wow Rose! You're getting married too! This is perfect!" she said.

_So this isn't a cliffy but still please review. Do you want me to write about when Christan proposed to Lissa? Review please and tell me what you think! _


	3. Chapter 3

Written by the amazingly talented shyshy1016! Okay so this is it. Christian and Lissa get engaged. What do you think?

Lissa's Pov

I heard a knock at my door and ran to answer. Hoping it was Christian I opened the door to find a very skinny moroi with her hand gestured to me holding a letter. I took the letter and said thank you.

Oh I love it when Christian surprises me. I tore the envelope open and read the letter…

Lissa,

Be ready by 2:00 my love.  
Dress for the occasion I have a surprise for you.  
All my love,

Christian

A SURPRISE! He knows I love surprises. I wonder what it is? So many ideas came to mind but decided it was best to let it go.

I was ready by 1:30 too excited to take my time getting ready. I kept smoothing over my red silk Chanel dress that went to my knees with a gorgeous plunging neckline. Looking in the mirror I murmured "Christian is going to die when he sees me."

I heard a knock at my door and slowly walked to it. I didn't want to appear flustered. I opened it and found Christian in a perfectly tailored black Armani suit. He took me in and smiled showing his gorgeous fangs.

As we approached the forest I asked Christian how will we see out here but he just smirked and flicked his fingers. All of a sudden hundreds of candles lit up to show a gorgeous black blanket laid on the ground with strawberries and champagne cooling in an ice bucket.

"Oh my god Christian this is the most romantic thing you have done. Better than our first time in the church attic." He smirked.

"Let's hope all goes just as well as the attic." He said nervously. I frowned but shook it off. Nothing will spoil this for me.

"Let's sit." He said suddenly.

"Okay" I said following his lead as he took my hand.

"Champagne?" He asked.

"Yes please." I responded holding out my glass. As he poured he was shaking making the bottle clank against my glass. I set my glass down and took his hand as he turned towards me from replacing the bottle back into the ice bucket.

"Christian what's the matter? Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I wiped a drop of sweat from his temple. He shivered at my touch and I felt pleased and just smiled.

He let out a gush of air and downed his glass of Champagne. He turned towards me and smiled. "I had a whole speech prepared, but I think its best just to go off the top of my head." He said as he met my eyes. The desire there was so arousing I wanted to jump on him, but decided to wait.

I leaned in and stroked his cheek. "Please just relax and say whatever you have to. I'm sure it can't be that hard to tell me. We share everything." He fidgeted.

"I love you with all my heart Liss and I want nothing more than to be there for you and be by your side for the rest of your life" He gulped. "Every minute of everyday you're on my mind. You seem to be permanently branded into my heart and brain even when I'm trying to concentrate on something else. I could never imagine being with anyone else or loving someone as much as I love you."

Christian shifted and I noticed for the first time I had tears on my cheeks What was he up to? Is he going to do what I think he is going to do? That's when I saw the little black satin box. "Oh god!" I said.

Christian looked into my eyes once again and opened the box. There lied a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. At least 3 carats by the looks of it and believe me I'm on top of my jewelry. On each side there were more diamonds. Lying delicately on a gold band. The way it shone in the candle light was amazing. I returned my eyes to his.

"Vasilisa Drogomir would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" The confidence his voice held was amazing and loving. I threw my arms around him and screamed "YES!" He slipped the ring on my left hand and gave me the most gentle, warm, passionate kiss of our relationship.

"Can we go back to my room? I want to be completely alone with you." Christian said. "We are alone." I replied. "No Liss I need to be COMPLETELY alone with you to do the things I want." The fire in his eyes was such a turn on.

Okay let's hurry." I said jumping up. As we walked back to court the light dies out from behind us and new it was Christian's doing.

We got to his room and he put the key in to unlock it. I just walked in when I was attacked. He pinned me to the wall by my wrists and kissed me dramatically. His tongue lightly traced my lips asking for entrance which I granted eagerly. The way his tongue moved against mine was so in sync it was like we were one. I let out a soft moan as I felt him start to roam my body with his hands.

"Christian" I moaned as I pulled away for a breath. His lips still never left my body. He kissed my neck and collarbone stroking my breasts with his hands as I removed his jacket and shirt. He started to droop lower following the very low neck line and leaving a burning trail between my breasts as he did. He got to his knees and slipped his head under my dress. I moaned so loud I was sure someone heard and I bit my lip to keep quiet.

"Oh no you don't. I want to hear how much I can pleasure you." He picked me up and carried me to bed and dropped me roughly hovering over my body. He kissed me fiercely and I retuned the hostility gladly. I was so wet I was sure it was coming down my legs. He quickly removed my dress breaking the kiss for only a second before continuing. He let his hand drift between my legs and began rubbing in between my lips.

"Ohhh Christian please don't stop. It feels so good." I moaned. His head was gone again and I felt his soft tongue enter inside me. My hips thrusted in anticipation. My breathing was coming heavy and I was so close to my release and he knew it. He stopped abruptly licking his lips. "You taste so good Liss I could eat you all day." He said. "Then why don't you." I replied almost whimpered. This seemed to entice him.

He began rubbing his dick between my legs and I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly flipped him over and unbuttoned his pants and yanked them off along with his boxers. Leaving wet kisses on his legs and groin coming back up. As I reached his level again I straddled him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat on him letting all 8 ½ inches of him in. He moaned when I did and gasped my name. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Does it feel good baby? I asked breathing heavy as a rode him. "Yes. Oh god yes." He replied. "Tell me how much." I whispered in his ear. His nails dug into my hips and I yelped in surprise. Christian was moaning and saying my name over and over begging me to understand how good it felt. I would stop and move my hips in circles with him still inside me teasing him.

I pulled Christian up by his shoulders so he was face to face with me. I began kissing him going faster and faster as I did. He broke the kiss letting out a yell. I tightened my arms around his neck and pulled his chest to mine. I was screaming, whimpering, and whining. "Oh god baby I'm going to come. Oh god, Christian oh god." I couldn't help myself it felt so good. "Come for me Liss please I want to feel it." He said. He pushed in me roughly and I felt complete bliss as he did. This ** was amazing and long lasting. I kept pace though until I felt him release and he moaned. "Oh Jesus Christ Lissa. Don't stop, PLEASE." He yelled. He stiffened and groaned in my ear breathing frantically.

"I love you." We said in unison and laughed. I got off and lay next to him letting him wrap me in his embrace. "Nothing could have ever made this night more perfect." He said. I agreed. As we lay there I drifted off to sleep still cuddled up next to him. Rose is going to be so happy for me I thought. I can't wait to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (READ BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!): I just want to say thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews and favorite story/author subscription! I took the whole co-queen thing. Lissa is the Queen and there is no King or Co-Queen. So if you want the next chapter you have to go to search hit the drop down table click Author and type in TheOriginalPrincess and read AND review her stories! They're so good! If she doesn't get at least 5 more review and/or subscriptions I won't post. I know that's kind of mean but I really want to help her get the word out on her stories! Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

ROSE POV

Once Lissa settled down I began to eat. '_You're gonna spill all the details about how Adrian proposed tonight. Dinner than sleepover in my room.' _Lissa told me through the bond.

"Sounds good. What time?" I asked her aloud. Adrian & Christan looked at us like we were crazy. "Hmmm around 6?" Lissa asked. "Sounds like a plan." I said.

Adrian & Christan were still staring at us like we were crazy. We're they really that dumb? I let out an exasperated sigh and explained. "She was talking to me through the bond." I told them.

"Ohhh" they said finally understanding. "What were you talking about?" Adrian asked. "Rose & I are having a sleepover tonight." Lissa said. The guys groaned at the thought of missing a night of sex.

Liss & I rolled our eyes. I stood up. "Well I'm exhausted. I'm going to go back to my room and take a nap." "What's the matter? To busy with Adrian last night to sleep?" Christan teased.

I rolled my eyes and Lissa slapped the back of his head. I started to walk away and Adrian silently stood up and took my hand. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. "Not at all. But I really am going to sleep. I'm exhausted from everything that happened yesterday and you didn't let me get much sleep last night." I told him teasingly.

He laughed and we arrived at my room. I opened my door and made my way over to the dresser pulling out blue short-shorts and a tank top to sleep in. I changed right there, not caring Adrian was in the room. He's already seen all of me anyway.

"So what are you gonna do while I sleep?" I asked him. "Mind if I join you? I'm kind of tired too." He said. I climbed into bed and patted the empty space beside me. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside me pulling me into his arms.

I sighed happily and fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly I found myself standing on a sunny beach in a skimpy black bikini. I smiled glad Adrian was visiting my dreams so I could talk to him and get the sleep I needed.

I looked around to find him when suddenly I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I turned around to face Adrian. "Hey babe." I said and reached up to run my fingers through his hair.

As I lifted my hand I noticed he even thought to include my ring. "Was it really necessary to include the ring?" I asked him laughing. "Yes. You don't know how long I've waited for you to finally agree to be mine forever." He said.

I was touched. I love this serious, romantic side of Adrian he showed only me. I gave him a quick kiss than led him over to sit on the sand where the water washed over our feet.

"I wanna talk to you." I told him. "What about?" he asked. "It's about Lissa and her spot on the council." I said. I told him all about the note Tatiana left me.

"So I need to find Lissa's half-brother or half-sister in order for her to have a spot on the council and become queen." I finished. He thought this over for a minute.

"I'll help you find them. Hopefully my family's connections can help track him down." He said. "Thank you. So do you think I should tell Lissa?" I asked him.

"Yes I think you should. If she doesn't take it well she has us to help her." He said. I nodded. "So when do you want the wedding to be?" he asked me.

"Well ever since we were kids Liss & I always said when we got married it'd be a double wedding. Is that ok?" I asked. "Of course if that's what you want. I don't know if Lissa will get Christan to agree though." He said.

"Liss can get flame boy to agree to anything." I said laughing. Adrian & I started on a heavy makeout session on the beach til I felt myself waking up.

I woke up and smiled when I saw Adrian's green eyes staring into mine. I gave him a kiss then just laid there in his arms for a while. "What time is it?" I asked him suddenly.

"About 5:30 why?" he asked. "I have to get ready. I'm supposed to meet Lissa at her place at 6." I said getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

While I got changed and packed Adrian watched TV. "Ok I'm gonna go now. Have a good night. Love you." I said walking over to him and giving him a kiss. "Wait. I have something for you." He said.

I groaned. "Why do you keep buying me things? You know you don't have to." "I know. But the diamond bracelet was a family heirloom. My grandmother gave it to my mother when she got married and she gave it to me to give to my wife when I get married." He said.

"Wow. Thank you. So what'd you get?" I asked. He pulled out a package and opened it up. "It's a phone. The iPhone 4 actually. This way I can reach you whenever I want.

Plus it has video chat." He said taking out the phone and showing me how to work it. "My phone is the first on speed dial. Lissa's the second. You can program whoever else you want into it later. I already texted Lissa from your phone saying this was your new number."

"Cool! Thank you baby! Now I gotta go. I'm gonna tell Lissa tonight about the night. Be good. Love you! Bye!" I called running out the door.

AT LISSA'S ROOM

I rummaged through my overnight bag looking for the spare key to Lissa's room. Finding it I unlocked the door and opened it to find Lissa & Christan in a heavy makeout session. Eww.

I'm glad they're back together but I wish they'd cool it down a little. They're tongues are down each other's throats almost every minute. I cleared my throat and they broke apart.

"And that's my cue to leave. See you later Liss. Love you." Christan said giving me a hug before walking out the door. Lissa came up and gave me a hug.

I set my bag down on the floor and went over to sit on the couch with her. "How about ordering a pizza for dinner? That ok with you?" she asked. "Yeah sounds good." I said and she took out her phone to order the pizza.

After she hung up I noticed she had the iPhone 4 also. White like mine. "Hey! You got the same phone as me!" I told her taking out my phone to show her. "I know! Once Adrian said he got you the phone I went out and got one for Christan & me. This way we can all video chat and talk!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" I said. While we waited for the pizza we told each other about how the guys proposed. Finally the pizza arrived and we scarfed it down.

After we were done it was time for me to tell Lissa about her half brother or sister. "Liss listen. I know what I'm about to tell you might upset you but just know I'm here for you."

Before she could ask questions I continued on and told her all about the note Tatiana left. She was silent for a moment processing all the new information.

"I can't believe my dad would do this to us. I thought he loved us." She said and started crying. I pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back soothingly.

"No Liss don't cry. Your dad loved you guys. I could see it. It was probably a mistake or something. We've just got to find this half-sibling and get the real information." I said.

She sat up and wiped away her tears. "Your right. So how are we finding them?" she asked. "Well Adrian's going to use his connections to see if he could find them. If that doesn't work I'll call my dad." I said.

Just then I got a text from Adrian. _Talked to some of my family's connections. Found out she has a half-brother and his name is Matt. 19 years old. No other info than that. _(A/N: It's a text message that's why it in italics.)

I quickly responded. _That's ok. That's great you got that far. I'm gonna call my dad see if he can track him down._

I quickly told Lissa what Adrian found out then went into her bedroom to call my dad.

"Hello?" Abe answered. "Zmey it's Rose. I need your help. Will you do me a favor?" "Are you alright? You're not in any more trouble are you?" he asked. "No. You remember my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir?

Well since Tatiana was murdered she left Lissa to be Queen but Lissa's not eligible til we find this half-brother of hers. His name's Matt Dragomir. He's 19. Can you help us try to find him? I asked.

"I'll see what I can do and call you back." He said. "Thanks Zmey. " I replied and hung up the phone. I texted Adrian to get Christan and come over so I could explain what was happening to everyone at once.

A little while later there was a knock at the door. I opened it up to find the guys standing there. "Good you're here come on in." I told them. Once they were settled I told them everything finishing with my phone call with my dad.

Just then my phone rang and it was my dad. I went into Lissa's bedroom again so I could hear. "Hey dad. Whatcha got?" I asked. "Well he lives in Vegas. In an apartment building right outside the city." He said.

I rummaged through Lissa's drawers til I found a pen & some paper to write his address on. "Thanks dad! This really helps." "Anytime Rose." He said and hung up.

I went to tell the others what he had found. "Well looks like we're going back to Vegas." Adrian said after a moment of silence.

_Ok so that's the end of this chapter. It's getting really late and I've gotta sleep. This was sorta a filler chapter so I could lay some information out so sorry if it wasn't so good. I'll post the next chapter as soon as you guys read & review _TheOrignalPrincess _stories! REVIEW my story also please! Thanks! ALSO, one last thing. Anonymous reviews are allowed so if you don't have an account you can still review! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm horrible for not updating in forever! These last weeks of July are when I'm the busiest! So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be sorry! In August I'm completely free so I'll update almost every other day! DOES ANYONE WANT TO BE MY CO-AUTHOR FOR THIS STORY? I need a co-author please! If your interested review or private message me!**

ROSE POV

"Looks like we're going to Vegas." Adrian said. He immediately started making calls and arranged for his family's private jet to fly us to Vegas.

Once we had our travel plans down we decided to start packing. "So much for our sleepover, huh Liss?" I said. "No it can still happen! I'll go over and help you pack then we can come back and finish our sleepover!" Lissa said, pouting. I laughed.

"Can't you just have another sleepover another time? I want my Rose time." Adrian whined. "Yeah and I want to spend time with you Liss!" Christan told her.

"I have an idea. Why don't we do a co-ed sleepover? I mean if that's ok with you Liss." I said. Lissa thought about it for a minute.

"Sure! Sounds like a great idea! But hate to break it to you two", she said looking at Adrian & Christan, "You guys are on the floor. Or one of you can be one the couch." She said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Lissa asked. "Truth or Dare!" I shouted. We all sat down on the floor. Lissa and I sat on the couch while Christan and Adrian pulled up chairs from the table.

"Ok I'll start." I said. We went around doing silly truths and dares and then it got good. "Ok Rose truth or dare?" Christan asked me. "Dare. Of course!" I said rolling my eyes, I always said dare.

"Ok. I dare you to give Adrian a lap dance." He said then asked Lissa where her iPod and speakers were. This was going to be so much fun!

"Wait first you have to let me dress Rose up!" Liss said and dragged me to the bedroom. She made me put on skimpy strapless back dress that barely covered only enough to make it so when I bent over my butt didn't show.

How she had that dress, I don't know. Then she curled my hair and did smoky eye shadow that made my eyes pop. Her final touches were blood red lips and black strappy stilettos.

She set up her iPod & speakers and when the song Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls came on I started giving Adrian a lap dance. He practically started drooling and couldn't stop checking me out.

Lissa laughed and got her camera out and started taking pictures. After I was done I sat on Adrian's lap and could feel my lap dance certainly got him excited.

I laughed knowing he wouldn't be getting some tonight. I loved Adrian but I also loved torturing him. At the end of truth and dare Adrian dared Lissa & I to kiss, not thinking we'd actually do it.

We shrugged and did it. We were best friends so kissing was no big deal to us. Just a gesture of our sisterly love. When we pulled away we laughed at the shocked faces of Adrian & Christan.

"That was hot!" Christian said. (A/N: Sorry I know this is dragging on so I'll get on with the story now.) Liss & I were tired so we went to Lissa's bed while Adrian slept on the couch and Christan on the floor.

THE NEXT MORNING

We got up and gathered our suitcases then walked to the car waiting to take us to the airport. Once we boarded the plane we all gawked about how fancy it was.

Well, of course, it was Adrian we were talking about. We got on the plane and took off soon after. Once we got in Vegas we checked in at our hotel and decided to find out where the town was that Matt lived in. (A/N: It's really rushed I'm so sorry!)

Once we found out we got a taxi and within 20 minutes we were standing outside his apartment building. "What are we going to say to him if he answers the door?" Lissa asked.

I could tell she was nervous. "How about you introduce yourself. Just say hello I'm Vasilisa Dragomir. Then we'll see how it goes from there." I told her. So we went up and knocked on the door & she did just as I said.

Matt looked at all us of suspiciously then back at Lissa. She noticed his uneasiness and introduced us. "These are my friends. We just want to talk we're not here to cause you any harm." She said with a smile. That seemed to do the trick since he smiled back and invited us in.

ADRIAN POV

We walked in to Matt's apartment and stood there trying to decide where to sit. There was only one small couch and 2 chairs so Lissa & Matt sat on the couch with Rose in between them to keep Lissa protected.

Christan & I sat on the two chairs. "So Vasilisa-" Matt started when Lissa cut him out. "Call me Lissa."

"Lissa. I hoped you would never had to find out about me so I'm sorry you did. I suppose you'll want to know about my mother?" he asked her. Lissa nodded.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I was a mistake. My mother was in Vegas working as a showgirl to support herself. Your father came by often and my mother started falling in love with him after watching him for a while.

One night your dad came in and got drunk with a bunch of his friends. My mother was in love with him so when he showed interest in her they ended up sleeping together, her never realizing it was only because he was drunk.

He was a good man. He would only look and admire but never flirted with any of the girls. Once she found out he was married she was heartbroken but felt sorry she hadn't realized he was drunk sooner.

She was determined to keep the fact that he had gotten her pregnant a secret from her but he somehow found out anyway. He felt guilty so he set up a bank account to help support us over the years.

My mom died a few years ago when some Strogi broke into the hotel she was performing at that night." Matt finished, seeming a little sad talking about his mother.

Lissa gave him a hug and he smiled. "Now introduce me to your friends. Starting with this beautiful creature" he said taking Roses hand and kissing it. She pulled her hand away.

"This is my best friend Rose, my fiancée Christan and Adrian." She said pointing to all of us. "Rose what a beautiful name." Matt said.

I narrowed my eyes. I could tell Matt was interested in Rose and I didn't like that. Neither did Rose but he didn't seem to want to give up.

"So the reason we came her is to ask you to come back to the Royal Court with us. I've been elected Queen but in order to do that I need to be eligible and with you I can become eligible.

I hate asking you this but I really want to be Queen. I feel I can really help the Moroi nation." Lissa said. Matt thought about it for a moment.

"Alright I'll come back. But only if the beautiful Rose agrees to go on a date with me." Matt said. I stood up and shouted "She's taken!" at the same time Rose said "I'm taken." Matt looked questionably at us.

"Oh? Is she?" he asked me. I wanted to punch him. "Rose is my fiancée." I said. "A dhampir-Moroi relationship. How interesting. Fine no date. I'll still go to court with you. But I'm not giving up on you Rose." Matt said with a gleam in his eyes.

_Uh-Oh! Matt likes Rose and Adrian's jealous! What will happen now? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and you will find out! DO you guys think Matt should be a spirit user or no? Sorry this is short and kinda bad but I wanted to post something since I don't know when I'll have time to write for a couple of weeks after this. ! Constructive criticism is welcome since I know this wasn't my best chapter. Also, don't forget to message me if you want to be my co-author! Thanks for reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You NEED to read this! Please! I know I'm absolutely horrible for not updating in forever but I've been crazy busy so this is going to be a short chapter. I NEED IDEAS! I am writing 3 stories at the same time so I often run out of ideas for this story. If someone wants to co-author review or private message please!

APOV

As soon as Matt said he wasn't giving up on Rose I stood up and said it was probably time we left. Lissa stood up and gave Matt a hug, giving him our numbers telling him we'd call him to tell him what time the plane left tomorrow.

Matt kissed Lissa on the cheek then went and grabbed Rose in a hug and kissed her cheek too. She obviously didn't like it and could've hit him but she didn't want to hurt him.

He was to valuable in our plans right now. I took Rose's hand and placed a big kiss on her lips before glaring at Matt who was glaring at us. We walked outside and climbed into the taxi.

"So what do you think of Matt?" Lissa asked us once we all gathered back in rose's hotel room and mine. "He's interesting. Wonder what he specializes in." Christan said.

"We'll have to ask him tomorrow." Lissa said. "Rose? Adrian? What do you think?" "He's a big flirt but otherwise I guess he's ok." Rose said. "I don't like him." I grunted.

"You just don't like him because he flirts with Rose. Don't you notice that almost all guys drool over Rose and follow her like lost puppies? Your just lucky she chose you and doesn't notice them." Liss said.

I smiled lovingly down at Rose and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Ok Adrian why don't you schedule the plane for tomorrow and I'll see what good restaurants are around here." Rose said.

"Ok." I said and took out my phone. A half-hour later we were dressed in nicer clothes than before and headed off to a Moroi-owned restaurant. Once we ordered dinner we started talking.

"So Christan did Lissa talk to you about this whole supposed double-wedding?" I asked him. "Yes." He grunted. "I don't see why it has to be such a big deal. We should all just get married right now." he said.

I laughed. "Agreed but that's not what our ladies want and we do have to give them everything they want don't we?" I said smilingly lovingly down at Rose who had her head on my shoulder.

"Yes we do." Christan said placing a kiss on Lissa's forehead. As we were walking back to our hotel Rose suddenly stopped and doubled-over pushing us behind her.

"What is it?" I asked her anxiously. "Strogi." She gasped out. Right at that moment 2 Strogi jumped out and tried to grab Lissa. Rose grabbed her stake (secured on her leg underneath her dress) and quickly stabbed the one in the heart killing them.

There were other guardians that had been assigned to come with us but they we're farther behind running to catch up with us. The second came up behind Rose and managed to throw her to the ground making her hit her head hard on the ground.

Christan, coming out of his shock, quickly reacted putting a wall of flames around the male Strogi. Rose quickly recovered then staked the Strogi. "Rose are you ok?" was all I asked before she passed out in my arms.

ROSE POV

Once I banged my head against the ground all my defenses against spirits fell down. I saw spirits swirling around me until it was to much and I collapsed.

Suddenly I saw Mason's face in front of me. I reached out to him but my fingers slipped right through him. "Mason what's happening? I'm not dead am I?" I asked getting panicked.

He quickly shook his head 'no'. "Not your time." He said then stopped me when I started to ask a question. "Just watch and focus." He said. Suddenly in front of me I could see my body, lying on the hotel bed with Adrian and Lissa huddled over me.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked, looking like she was ready to cry. "I don't know. Her aura's gone completely black." Adrian said. "The darkness. Should I try healing it from her?" Lissa asked desperately.

"No that might hurt her more let me try." He said. Just when Adrian looked like he was going to collapse I felt myself being pulled back into my own body.

I blinked and sat up a bit then smiled and Lissa and Adrian. Lissa gave me a hug and I turned to Adrian. "Adrian! You did it! You saved me!" I cried happily and kissed him.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled into his head. I could see myself from his eyes and could feel how relieved he was. Struggling I pulled out of his head and gasped once I was back in my own body.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked me. "I was just pulled into your head." I told him. "How is that possible? Oh is it because he saved you? This isn't good. Being bonded to two people." Lissa said.

I checked and I could still sense Lissa's minds and emotions. "Well I think I'll be ok. I wasn't really dead. Adrian just pulled me from the land of the dead. It's hard to explain." I told them.

I could feel Lissa's worry and wanted to tell her I'd be alright. "I hope so." She said aloud. Adrian, Christan (who was standing by the door) and I stared at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"What?" she asked us. "None of us said anything and you said 'I hope so'." I told her. "No you said it'll be alright." She said confused. "No I thought it." I said and leaned back into the bed frame to think this over.

I tested it out and found I could communicate in both Adrian and Lissa's head like Lissa did to me. "Liss I think we created a 3-way-bond. Adrian and Lissa say something to me through the bond and see if I can respond." I told them.

They tried it out and it worked. This was exciting. A 3-way-bond!

_I'm sorry if that was crappy. I just felt I needed to get SOMETHING up. If no one wants to co-author at least give me ideas please? Thanks. __REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pretty please! _


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the scene after they meet Matt! Hope you like it!

Adrian's Pov

We all hurried to get Rose in bed worried she may have seriously been hurt. I know she is tough but she is my fiancée and I would die if anything happened to her. I carried her the whole way up listening to her complain she was fine and we are all overreacting. But I couldn't put her down. I needed to have her in my arms.

"Do you need anything my love? Are you thirsty? More pillows maybe?" I asked as I lay her down on the bed fluffing her pillows. She scowled at me.

"How many ** times do I have to say I'm fine? If someone else asks that question I'm going to kick the living ** out of them! Got it?" Rose said making her aura sparkle with intensity.

"I think maybe everyone should leave now and let Rose rest. Besides its been a long day and we have a plane to catch tomorrow remember? I said staring at Rose lean against the head board. From the bond I could tell she was not only frustrated but extremely worried and tense about the bond. I wonder why?

"Okay well I guess I'll see you in the morning okay Rose? Asked Lissa with plenty of worry in her voice as well as the bond.

"Sure thing Liss now stop worrying or I won't get any sleep tonight with all that stress you're putting on yourself. There is no need to worry about me. And with the bond you should know that!" Rose explained and it seemed to calm Lissa down a great deal.

"Well okay. I love you and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight both Christian and Lissa said. I walked them to the door and said my goodbye's as well. As I shut the door I thought about how I'm going to have to deal with that obnoxious flirt of a brother Lissa has. Knowing it was a bad idea I wanted to bring it up to rose but I couldn't upset her in her condition.

"Damn it Adrian I'm not in any kind of condition. Now get in here." Rose yelled from the bedroom. Oh ** I forgot about the bond. This is going to get old real quick!

I walked into the room and looked at Rose. She had that gorgeous smile on that touches her eyes and can light up a room. I went and sat beside her and put up a smile of my own. She was looking at me waiting for me to start and I just didn't know how. I know she isn't interested in him but I can't help but be jealous.

"Adrian my love you know you have nothing to worry about. You're the only one I want to be with. This ring says so." She said wiggling her fingers in front of me. I just smiled loving the way that looks on her hand.

I looked up to meet her eyes and the fire that was there was mesmerizing. "I know I have nothing to worry about Rose but that doesn't mean I can just stop. The way he was looking at you and how he kept on making his little comments even after he knew you were taken." I roared. "I could have ripped his throat out if it wasn't for the fact he is Lissa's brother."

She placed her hand on both sides of my face and straddled my waist. "Mr. Ivashkov you are extremely sexy when you're angry and jealous. It makes me want to just ravish you." She said with a tease to her voice but I was in no mood to play around.

"Rose this is serious. I mean he is Lissa's brother and all. I mean I know how much you love Lissa and I know you consider yourselves sisters already but the way he was looking at you was definitely more than lust. It was as if he was planning out your lives together and I'm worried… she cut me off.

"Adrian Ivashkov there is no one else in this world I want to spend my life with other then you. Lissa and I are already sisters. I wouldn't marry Matt to just be able to call myself her sister in law. Besides he isn't as nearly as hansom, caring, and loving as you. And do you want to know what else I think you're probably better at?" She asked while grinding herself into my rock hard groin.

"Y-Y-Yes." I stuttered. "I don't think he could ever ** me the way you do." She responded. With that I flipped her over and kissed her so passionately I thought I was going to explode. The way her body felt beneath my hands was pure bliss. I removed her shirt breaking the kiss and continuing to her naval. She gasped and I started to unbutton her pants. I will show her just how no one would ever be able to please her like I do. She lifted her hips as I slid her pants down and sat up as they hit the floor. She got onto her knees so she would be face to face with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down so she was now on top. As she kissed me she explored my body with her hand. She started to unbutton my shirt but decided it was taking too long I suppose because she ripped it off instead sending buttons flying everywhere. I quickly removed it as she slid off my pants and left me bulging out of my boxers.

A smirk appeared on her face and then she descended on my dick with her mouth. As she sucked she stroked and the feeling was overwhelming. God this women is gifted I thought. I grabbed her right before my moment of release and pulled her up towards me and flipped us over. "Not just yet. I want to make you come first." I said. I slid off her panties then and unclasped her bra so she lay completely naked in front of me. She looked like a goddess laying there and I couldn't believe she was mine.

"I love you" She said meeting my gaze. The seduction in her voice was so arousing. I immediately started to kiss her thighs and run my hands towards her **. I needed to taste her she looked so delicious laying there. I started to suck and lick and my god she was so good. Her moans and gasps were so pleasing for me to hear.

"Adrian please I need you! NOW ADRIAN PLEASE!" She screamed. I stopped and was startled. I have never heard someone scream for me like that and it sent me over the edge. I ripped off my boxers and plunged into her. She moaned as I groaned. She felt so amazing it was unreal. I started to go faster upon her command and harder as she insisted.

I was so close but she next words out of her mouth made me stop my pumping. "Adrian why did you stop? I said I wanted you to bite me not to stop making love to me." I stared blankly. Was she really asking this? Could she be asking this? "Rose. I don't know. You're caught up in the moment you may regret it tomorrow." She started giggling. Actually giggling and damn it was sexy. I flexed inside of her and she moaned.

"Adrian you have already done it and we are getting married anyway. Why shouldn't you feed from me during sex? The ecstasy would be amazing." I couldn't believe she was saying these words. God knows I want to but should I was the real question. "Rose. Are you sure? I need you to be sure." The next thing out of her mouth was enough for me.

"Adrian just shut up already!" I kissed her and started making love once more. She was moaning and breathing so rapidly I knew she was close. I thought maybe I should let her come first and go for a second time with the bite. But she caught me mid thought and grabbed my neck and jerked it towards her breasts. I bit on reflex and she whimpered a bit at first but those soon turned to complete arousing moans, groans, and seductive whimpers.

"Adrian… Mmmm Adrian." She kept repeating. The way she said my name was torturous. I came almost instantly and for the first time noticed I wasn't wearing a condom. "Adrian you're amazing." She mumbled. With that all was forgotten and I smiled licking my lips. "As are you my love". I quickly healed her bite marks and pulled out of her to lie next to her. I wrapped her in my arms. "I love you more than I thought could ever be possible." I murmured thinking she was already asleep.

I was wrong because her response sent electricity through my body. "No one will ever come between us. We are meant to be. I would kill whoever tried to bring any kind of hurt upon us. I love you Adrian." With that I kissed her and hugged her tightly. "Go to sleep baby. I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Ok so sorry about the confusing notifications. I deleted all the chapters and changed them around the incorporate the chapters that shyshy1016 wrote. I had it published in my other story Missing Moments but none of you read/reviewed that so I just put it in the actual story. Anyway, thanks for all the ideas! I was supposed to have all this week free but then my friend's mom let me tag along to a lot of fun places so I didn't get a chance to write. But in a week I go on vacation to visit my aunt so I'll update a lot more then! Here is the long-awaited chapter 8 (continues after ch 7 written by shyshy1016)!**_

_Italics= Talking through the bond_

ADRIAN POV

I suddenly woke up feeling nauseous. Once the sleep-induced haze cleared I realized those were Lissa and Rose's feelings. Rose shot out of my arms and into the bathroom.

She started puking and I rushed over to her holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a few minutes the bond calmed down on Lissa's end and Rose sat back against the wall.

"Ugh. I don't know what's wrong. I can't tell if I'm sick or if Lissa's sick." Rose said, frustrated. I knew what was wrong. At least I suspected.

Rose saw this in my mind through the bond and immediately started questioning me. "What is it? What's wrong? Is it me or Lissa?" She asked.

"Well I'm not sure what I think is it so we might want to wait a little so I can figure out if it's true or not." I said, hesitant to tell her what it really was in case she got mad.

"No if you have a theory say it NOW!" Rose said, getting annoyed with me. "Ok well um. Please don't get mad at me. I think it's you. Well, maybe Lissa too. You're pregnant." I told her.

"What? How? We were always safe." Rose said. "Ummmm I kinda forgot protection last night. I'm so sorry! I just got caught up in the moment and forgot." I told her.

Rose leaned her head back against the wall taking this in. "You're not mad are you?" I asked her. Her end of the bond was a whole mix of feelings I couldn't make out.

"Mad? No! This is so exciting! We're going to have a baby! I mean, it was earlier than I expected but still! YOUR not mad are you?" Rose asked worriedly, ending her rambling.

"No not at all! I'm so excited!" I told her truthfully. I pulled her onto my lap and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead. "So you think Lissa's pregnant too?" she asked me.

"Well since she was also feeling nauseous I would guess so." I told her. Rose immediately used the bond to contact Lissa.

'_Liss! Did you and Christan have sex last night?_' Rose asked, putting her question in Lissa's head.

'_Rose! I love you and you're my best friend but my sex life is not something I want to discuss._' Lissa sent back through the bond.

'_No! I don't care about that! Anyway, if you did have sex last night make ask Christan if he used protection. You may be pregnant. That's probably why you were throwing up earlier._' Rose told her.

Rose and I cut off our end of the bond to allow Lissa some privacy while she talked to Christan.

I sat there rubbing Rose's stomach and thinking how lucky I am to be marrying Rose and now being the father of her children. After a few minutes Lissa opened back up the bond.

'_Rose it's true! I'm pregnant!_' Lissa told us excitedly. '_Me too!_' Rose told her, equally as excited. '_Yeah! This is so great! We'll have to make our double wedding soon then before we get to big to fit in a dress._' Liss said.

'_Yeah soon is better. Ok let's go get breakfast I'm hungry._' Rose said ending our conversation. Rose and I showered and got dressed then met Lissa and Christan in the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

"Hey guys!" Rose said as I pulled out her chair for her to sit down. '_Thanks baby!_' she told me. I kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

After the server took our orders I told everyone about our flight. "So our plane leaves at 12:15. So Lissa why don't you call Matt and tell him he's there at 12:15 or we leave without him." I told her.

AT THE AIRPORT

After an hour of walking around Vegas and trying out all the casinos we headed back to the hotel to pack. We were now at the airport waiting for Matt to arrive.

His taxi finally drove up 5 minutes before the flight and he walked over to greet us. "Hiya sis!" he said and gave Lissa a kiss on the cheek.

"And hello my beautiful Rose." Matt said trying to kiss Rose on the cheek but she stepped away and leaned into me. I put my arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Adrian." Matt said, greeting me with a scowl. "And Christan. Nice to see you again." He said shaking Christan's hand. We loaded our luggage and boarded the plane.

Once we took off and got in the air we all moved to the couches. "So when's the wedding?" Matt asked Lissa.

"Well Rose and I are going to have a double wedding. And since we both found out today we're both pregnant we're hoping to have the wedding by the end of the month." Lissa said.

"Well that's great." Matt said once again glaring at me.

**_Ok so I have to end it there cause there's really nothing else I can write about. Sorry it's short. I just had to get the fact that Rose and Lissa were pregnant in a chapter. I'll start on the next chapter right away though. I promise it will be up by tomorrow at the latest. The next chapter will skip ahead like a week. I NEED baby names. What do you want Rose and Lissa to have? Review and tell me please! Since I feel bad for making you wait so long for an update here's what's coming up:_**

**_*Wedding planning/shopping_**

**_*DIMITRI (I don't like him so he'll only be in like 2 chapters) will ask Rose to take him home to Russia. (He wants to tell his family he's alive but knows he can't just show up in case someone spots him cause he's supposed to be dead.)_**

**_*Dimitri and Matt meet and try to form a plan to get Rose to love them. (This is a maybe. I don't really know what they could do so I'm still debating. Don't worry though Adrian and Rose will ALWAYS be together. )_**

**_*They go to Russia and invite Dimitri's family to the wedding. They find out about Rose being pregnant and are upset it's not with Dimitri but come to see Adrian is the better match for her._**

**_*Baby shopping!_**

**_*The wedding -Unfortunately this will not go into detail since I don't really know how to write about it. If anyone wants to write it for me [please?] or give me ideas how to write it (like mainly their vows) review or private message me please! =)_**


	9. Chapter 9

UPDATE: I didn't realize you couldn't post 2 polls at once so I'll post my question here and you guys answer in your reviews. Thanks to all who voted while the poll was up!

I'm working on the next chapter right now but first I need to let you guys know to please go vote in my poll! Question is: How many kids should lissa and rose have?

CHOICES:

1 each- Girl for Lissa, Boy for Rose

1 each- Boy for Lissa, Girl for Rose

2 each- twins (boy and girl) for both

2 each- twins (2 boys or 2 girls) for both

More than 2 kids

So just review this note or the next chapter saying how many kids they should have and what gender.

So GO REVIEW so I work on the next chapter! :D Thanks guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so remember to vote in the poll! It's listed in the last chapter! So sorry this took so long! I know I promised it to be up the day after I posted the last chapter but a lot of family issues came up. Last thing before I get on with the chapter! TheOriginalPrincess is amazing! She's going to co-write with me! If you read her stories (which you better!) you'll understand why I'm so excited! She's an incredible author! So I'll do one chapter and she'll do the next and it'll just continue like that! Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D**

_Italics- talking through the bond_

Adrian POV

After Lissa told Matt about her and Rose being pregnant an ackward silence fell over us. Rose yawned.

She woke up early puking and the bond and the events from yesterday we're starting to catch up with her. I picked her up in my arms and led her to the seats.

She was so tired she didn't even protest. She snuggled up to my side and fell asleep. I decided just to let her rest and not walk her dreams. After a while Lissa used to bond to contact me.

_'Adrian is Rose asleep_?' she asked from her spot in the front of the plane. _'Yeah she's exhausted why_?' I replied through the bond.

_'Maybe we can use the bond so I can dream walk!_' she said. _'As good of idea as that sounds I just want to let Rose sleep for now.'_ I told her. _'Oh come on! Rose will be excited for me! __Please?' _Lissa whined.

I couldn't resist. Liss was like a sister to me and I knew Rose probably would be excited to find out Lissa could dream walk. I agreed and Lissa squealed.

Moments later I was on the beach with Rose. I dressed her in a simple white strapless dress that showed off her tan. It didn't show as much skin as I would like but I had to remember Liss was here.

I went up to Rose and kissed her before directing her attention to Lissa. "Liss!" Rose squealed running up to hug her. "I can't believe you're here!" "Hi sissy!" Lissa joked and they both laughed at the nickname.

"I figured out that with the bond I can dream walk as long as Adrian's doing it!" she said. "Does it work without the bond?" Rose asked her. "Probably not. But I'm hoping I'll learn by dream walking with Adrian." Lissa said.

"That's great!" Rose said. "Ok love. We'll let you get some rest now. Love you. See when you wake up." I told Rose giving her one last kiss before ending the dream.

A FEW DAYS LATER ROSE POV (sorry to skip)

Liss and I we're headed out for wedding dress shopping today. As soon as we got back from our trip Matt was presented to the council and Lissa officially became eligible for Queen.

She would become Queen in a few months after the wedding. Lissa and I we're taking a limo provided by the Court and Mia and Jill were coming along with us. They were our bridesmaids.

My mom was going to escort Lissa down the aisle and my dad me.

Our wedding was going to happen July 12. 2 weeks away. Liss and I had told Adrian and Christan no sex until the big wedding so we were glad to get out of our rooms and away from their complaining.

As Liss and I got closer to where the limo was we spotted Mia and Jill. They came up and gave us a hug and we all hopped in the car. "So how was Vegas?" Mia asked.

"Great! I found my half-brother Matt and Rose and I found out we're pregnant!" Lissa said excitedly. Mia and Jill squealed. "That's so exciting!" Jill said.

We arrived at David's Bridal and walked in. A perky sales associate greeted us but we told her we'd just look around ourselves. The color theme of the wedding was navy blue and pink.

We found the perfect bridesmaid dresses. They were a strapless navy blue dress with a white ribbon around the waist. (A/N: See the links on my profile)

Then I found the perfect dress for Lissa. I made her try it on and it was gorgeous. It was strapless with pink beads at the top of the dress, around the waist and near the bottom.

After a while of searching around I was ready to give up hope for my dress. Lissa came over excitedly. "Rose you have got to try this on! This wedding dress just screams you!" she told me and ushered me into the dressing room.

The dress was strapless white with a silver design around my boobs and a slant from the waist. I tried it on and it was perfect. Excitedly we all checked out.

Adrian was going to pay for my wedding dress but my dad insisted it was only proper he pay for it. We were going to have the dresses packed up and delivered to court next week.

We talked excitedly about the wedding details on the way home. We finally arrived back at court. Mia and Jill back to their rooms while Lissa and I went to get some food.

About halfway there Dimitri stepped out of one of the buildings and started walking towards us. He stopped in front of us. "Princess. Glad to see you, as always. Congratulations on your engagement." He said.

"Thank you!" Lissa replied happily. "Rose would you mind if I talk to you a minute? Alone?" he said and looked apologetically at Lissa.

I had come to realize while on trial that I loved Adrian more than Dimitri. I still loved Dimitri, it was almost impossible to get over your first love, but not nearly as much as I did Adrian.

'Go ahead to the deli. I'll meet you there in a few minutes.' I told Lissa through the bond. Once Lissa walked away Dimitri got right down to the point.

"Roza I need you to take me to Russia." He said. "What? Why can't you go there yourself?" I asked him. "The town thinks I'm dead. I can't just suddenly reappear back from the dead. I need you to sneak me in to see my family. Please Roza." He asked me.

I thought about it for a moment then sighed. I really didn't want to take him to Russia but he did have a valid point. He couldn't just magically reappear from the dead.

"Fine. But Adrian's coming with us." I told him. He glanced down at the ring on my finger. "Oh yes. I heard you were engaged. Congratulations."

He told me but I could see how much it hurt for him to see me getting married to someone else.

"Thank you. And knowing Lissa she'll want to come too once she hears. And that means Christan. I'll talk to everyone about it and we should be able to take Adrian's private family plane.

I'll see when we can leave. Then I'llall cyou." I told him. "Thank you Rose. You have no idea what this means to me." He said then kissed me on the cheek and left.

I met up with Lissa for lunch and explained to her what Dimitri wanted. "I'm going." was all she said. I nodded. "I figured. I already told Dimitri that." We walked back to our rooms and I told Adrian about what Dimitri wanted.

"God first Matt, now Dimitri? Why won't anyone leave you alone?" he complained. We were on the couch with me on his lap and I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry baby. I promise once the wedding is over it's all us." I told him. "Good. Just the way it should be." He said and kissed the top of my head.

_That's where it has to end for the next chapter. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get the wedding gowns in then leave the next chapter completely open for the Russia trip. Sorry this is rushed at times. I know it's almost near impossible to find all the wedding dresses on one trip but I have a major headache so I couldn't really concentrate long enough to draw it out. REVIEW and make me feel better please! I promise tomorrow (as long as I get reviews and feel better) I will start the next chapter. And it will not be like last time where I waited like 2 weeks. Sorry again! Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! :) -Claire_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: So I just got back from the eye doctors and they put these drops in my eyes that make me sensitive to light or something. And I'm not allowed to put my contacts in or wear my glasses for a few hours so this screen is very blurry to me. Sorry for any spelling errors or weird wording. This screen is giving me a huge headache but I promised you guys the next chapter and here it is. So please review and let me know my efforts were worth it. Thanks guys! Enjoy!_

ROSE POV

I stayed snuggled into Adrian's side for a while just listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Finally I sat up. "So when can we leave for Russia?" I asked him.

"My mom is having this royal meeting tomorrow that Lissa and I and yes even you have to attend." Adrian told me. "Why do I have to attend?" I asked him.

"Well all the guardians are going. It's to discuss the age of dhampir graduation. My mother won't be changing anything. She doesn't have that power.

But it's just a chance for everyone to hear what the different opinions are. And you'll be there to protect Lissa and me in case things get heated. You're a double-duty guardian but I know you can handle it." He said.

I kissed him as a thank-you. "So can we leave the day after tomorrow? Cause we'll probably stay there at least 3 days and Liss and I have to get back.

There's still a lot of wedding planning to do." I said rubbing my temples at the thought of all we still had to do about the wedding. "What about a wedding planner? My mom's friend is one and I'm sure she'd love to help." He asked me.

"Well I'm not sure. Lissa and I always had this dream wedding planned since we were little kids. I never thought someone would actually want to marry me so now that I have you I really want to make sure this wedding goes exactly as Liss and I imagined it. But as long as she can still make it like and Lissa gives the ok I'm all for it." I told him.

I looked down at our intertwined hands. I had just opened myself up to him and told him about my fears, which I never let show. He gently lifted my chin to look him in the eyes.

"Rose guys flock you. They throw themselves at you. They follow you like lost puppies. I was just the one puppy lucky enough to call you my own. Even if there wasn't me you would have had tons of marriage proposals by now." He told me.

"Thank you Adrian. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I'm not an easy girlfriend. There's Lissa's darkness always giving me moods swings and the fact that I want to be Lissa's guardian.

I'm not very good at showing and expressing my feeling and the fact that I'll never completely be over Dimitri. I don't see why you put up with me." I told him nuzzling my face in his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Because I love you Rose. About that darkness, I don't know if you notice but I charmed your engagement ring. Also, now with the new bond I'm not sure if you're receiving my darkness also.

I can't tell until Lissa or I use spirit again. But we'll talk about this later but maybe Lissa and I can heal the darkness from you completely." He said. "You charmed it? That's so sweet! Thank you!" I told him.

"Also, I love the fact you want to be Lissa's guardian and mine at the same time. It shows your independent. And about Dimitri, it's almost impossible to completely get over your first love.

Especially after all you two have been through. As long as you love me and will stay with me I can deal with you not being completely over Dimitri." He said and kissed me.

I placed his hand on my now slightly rounded stomach. "This little miracle proves I love you and would never even think about leaving you. I love you way to much to ever let you go Adrian Ivashkov." I told him.

He lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach. "What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl?" he asked me. "A boy." I told him. "Really? I think it'll be a girl." He said.

Just then my stomach rumbled. "Want to go get dinner?" he asked. "Sure. But I got to call Dimitri and let him know the plan." I said. "Ok. I'll arrange our guardians for the Russia trip." he said. We both went our separate ways to make the calls. A

fter I got done calling Dimitri I called Lissa and told her about the wedding planner. She was all for it as long as it went the way we dreamed it to.

She then contacted Adrian through the bond and told him to go ahead and book the wedding planner. He called and she agreed and said she'd love to help play the royal wedding.

After dinner Lissa came to my room and we talked to her on speaker phone and told her exactly what we wanted. She knew exactly what we wanted and added some great suggestions of her own.

She said she'd start working on things while we were in Russia and we could meet with her when we get back.

2 DAYS LATER-AT THE AIRPORT

Dimitri, Lissa, Christan, Adrian and I were standing on the airstrip by Adrian's private plane waiting for them to check the plane before we could board.

Once we finally boarded we all decided to check out our surroundings. This was a different plane then the one we took to Vegas. This one had a bar with a table directly across from it.

Attached to the table was a booth. Then once you entered more there was a long couch with a flat screen TV directly across from it.

After the couch was a row of seats you had to sit in for takeoff and landing. They were the type of seats you saw in first class on regular airlines but they pulled out into a makeshift bed.

Each seat had a touch screen TV attached to the seat in front of it. Beyond the seats were five bedrooms. Well, not bedrooms so much as rooms with beds in them and a bathroom with a shower.

Then at the very back of the plane there was a spa. No joke! It had a hot tub, massage chairs, and a steam room! I stepped out of the spa area.

"Wow Adrian this plane is amazing!" I told him and everyone nodded their agreement. "And there's garage underneath and you haven't even seen the wellbeing room!" Adrian said and took my hand leading me there.

_(A/N: This whole plane is my imagination but something similar is posted on my profile)_

We went in this door next to the spa, which led to some stairs. We went down the stairs and opened the first door on the right.

It was a large room with a couch all around a big screen. "What's the screen for?" Lissa asked Adrian. "This is one of my favorite parts. I call it the 'magic carpet'.

It gives you a virtual reality of what you're flying over. And forest and sea air type of scented breezes." He said. "Dude! This is awesome!" Christan said.

Just then we took our seats for takeoff. The flight went by with all of us trying all the different things on the plane. Finally about halfway through the flight we all took a bedroom.

It was the middle of the day for the human world but the middle of the night in the Moroi world. Adrian and I took the first bedroom, Lissa and Christan the one next to ours and Dimitri the one at the end of the hall.

A few hours later the captain's voice came over the loudspeaker system telling us 1 hour to landing. I woke up groggy and decided to take a shower to wake up.

I was halfway through rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when Adrian woke and decided to join me. He gave me a kiss then started working the conditioner into my scalp.

I let out a small groan at how good that felt then felt his gracious plenty harden. I returned the favor, shampooing and conditioning his hair until he kissed me passionately.

I pulled away. "Remember, no sex until the wedding." I told him and he groaned. (*Ok lemon starts here for my squeamish readers*)

Just to give him relief I got on my knees, took his gracious plenty in my mouth and started to suck. I licked the pre-cum off his tip and swirled my tongue around his tip. He moaned.

I loosened my throat enough to take him fully in my mouth and gently ran my teeth down his length. "Rose." He moaned and cummed. I swallowed his cum and rose to give him a kiss.

"God Rose. You'll be the death of me." He said.

(*Ok squeamish readers lemon ended.*)

I got out of the shower and dried off. I towel-dried my hair and pulled it into a curly sloppy bun. I got dressed with the change of clothes I had packed in my carry-on Coach bag that Adrian had brought me for our anniversary.

I pulled out a casual white dress with roses on it that Lissa had gotten me for my birthday.

_(A/N: Sorry for all these interuptions but I love visuals so usually if I describe a dress or something in detail it will be on my profile-this one is too.) _

Adrian got dressed in a green top I got him for his birthday with dark jeans and a black hoodie. Just then the pilot announced us all to be seated for landing.

I came out to see everyone had taken use of the showers in each of the bedrooms. We landed and then got out of the plane and waited for them to unload our luggage and the car.

A ramp came down and a flight attendant backed a black Ford Flex out. They loaded our luggage in the car for us and we hopped in. Adrian drove and I sat in the passenger seat.

Dimitri sat in the first row of back seats giving us directions. Eddie, also Lissa's guardian with me, sat beside him having been assigned to the car while the other guardians followed in a car behind us.

Christan and Lissa were cuddling in the very back and watching a movie on the pull-down DVD player. I opened the glove compartment and found a booklet describing the car.

"Oh Adrian. This car is so cool! It has hands-free sync which lets you call hands-free and you can connect your iPod!" I told him excitedly. "Glad to see you like the car." He told me.

About half an hour later we arrived at the Belikov household. I told Dimitri to wait outside with Eddie while I went in and explained. Dimitri was wearing a dark hoodie with the hood pulled up so none of the neighbors noticed him.

I knocked on the door and Olena answered. "Rose! So good to see you again!" she told me and gave me a hug. "Yeva told us you were coming and had a great surprise for the family.

Who are these people?" she asked motioning to Lissa, Christan and Adrian. "These are my friends from back home." I told her. "Oh good. I'm so glad I get to meet them. Why don't you all come in?" she asked.

We stepped inside and sat down on the couch. "Would any of you like some tea or some food?" she asked. "We'd love that if you don't mind. We should wait though." I told her.

"So I think I better tell you all what I came her for. It's very important." I said. "Of course. Girls come down here. Rose is here!" Olena called.

Sonya, Viktoria and Karolina came down the stairs then Yeva followed shortly after. Viktoria rushed right up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Rose I'm so glad your back! I'm sorry I was so mean before you left! You were so nice to do what you did for me." She said. "It's ok." I told her.

Sonya came up and gave me a hug, "Hi Sonya! I see you're not pregnant anymore! What'd you have?" I asked her. "I have a beautiful baby boy. You have to see him. He's napping right now." She said excitedly.

Karolina came up and hugged me. "Where are Paul and Zoya?" I asked her. "Paul is at a friend's house in the neighborhood and Zoya is napping also." She told me.

Finally Yeva came up to me and hugged me. "Thank you Rose, for bringing him home. You are a strong warrior." She told me. I smiled at her.

"Ok girls. Now that you're all here Rose has something important to tell us." Olena said. "Well you guys know about Spirit right?" I asked them and they all nodded.

"And you know how Dimitri was a Strogi?" I asked and they all looked sad but nodded. "Well my best friend Lissa here" I made a gesture to Lissa, "charmed a stake and staked Dimitri with it. Which brought him back to life." I said.

They all stared at me blankly trying to process this. I called in Dimitri and he was immediately bombarded with hugs and kisses and exclamations of surprise.

Once the shock wore off and things started to settle down I announced we had better head back to the hotel we were staying at. "Oh Rose won't you all stay here please?" Olena asked.

"Well there are 4 of us plus all of our guardians. I don't think you have enough room." I told her. "Nonsense. If you guys don't mind doubling up and your guardians don't mind sleeping on the floor we can make it work." she said.

I checked with the others than accepted her invitation. We unloaded our stuff from the car and brought it upstairs. Olena showed us 2 rooms and let us decide between ourselves who wanted what room.

Lissa and I decided to share one room and so that left Adrian and Christan in the other. The guardians we're sleeping on the floor in the living room, except Eddie who would be sleeping in the boy's room on the floor there.

Once we got our room arrangements everyone started to get settled in. I was the first done and went downstairs to find the girls, and Olena setting up dinner.

I asked if I could help and Olena asked me to set the plates while Viktoria set up napkins and silverware. I was setting down the last plate when Viktoria came up on my left side and set up the silverware.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand and pulled it close to her face. "Oh my god Rose. An engagement ring? Are you and my brother finally making it official?" she asked me excitedly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for my answer. "Um not exactly. I'm not with Dimitri anymore. I'm marrying Adrian." I told them.

I felt bad cause Vicktoria had got their hopes up for nothing. "Is that the one with the green eyes?" Sonya asked me. "Yeah that's him." I said. "He's sexy." Viktoria said and I laughed.

"Yes he is." I agreed. "We're happy for you Rose. Even if we are disappointed you didn't end up with our Dimika you clearly love Adrian and I'm sure he loves you too. And you're clearly happy. Which is all that counts." Olena said.

"Thank you." I told her. I went back upstairs to get the wedding invitation for them. I had already checked with Lissa and she was fine with me inviting them.

I came downstairs and handed the invitation to Olena. "Here's an invitation to the wedding. Sorry it's such short notice but we all just got back from Vegas and decided the wedding had to be soon.

So it's scheduled for July 12th. If you all can come it'd mean a lot and I'd gladly pay for your tickets." I told them. Just then Adrian came up behind me.

"No need for that Little Dhampir. If you guys come to the wedding I will arrange for you all to be taken in one of my family's private jets." He told them.

"That'd be wonderful Adrian. Thank you so much." Olena said. "It's not a problem. I do hope you can come. I know it'd mean a lot to Rose." He said.

"Well then we have to go, don't we girls?" she asked them. They all nodded excitedly. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what's the big rush for the wedding?" Yeva said coming in the room.

"My best friend Lissa, that's the one you met today, and I are pregnant." I told them. They all immediately rushed over to give me hugs and congratulate Adrian and I.

"You have to tell us when the baby is born Rose! I want to come over and see the baby if mom will let me." Viktoria said, casting a hopeful glance at her mother.

"If Rose and Adrian are ok with it you can go." Olena said and Viktoria squealed in excitement. '_Would you mind if I invited Viktoria to stay with us while she comes and visits? _I asked Adrian through the bond.

'_If that's with you want of course she can.' _Adrian replied and smiled at me. "I'd love to have you there." I told Viktoria. "And you can even stay with me and Adrian for however long your mom will allow you to."

Just then Dimitri came down the stairs and Viktoria rushed over to him. "Dimika! Rose said I could stay with her for a while when her baby is born! That means I can spend time with you too!" she told him excitedly.

"I didn't know you were pregnant Rose." Dimitri said looking sad. "I'm sorry. I just found out and really haven't seen you." I told him. "Well congratulations anyway." He said sounding pained. He then quickly turned his attention back to his sister.

_**Well that's the end of chapter 11! It was the longest chapter I've ever written (close to 4,000 words!) so review please to show me you appreciated it! =) I added some Rose and Adrian fluff in the beginning did y'all like it? I know Dimtiri's sisters were probably OOC but I read Blood Promise so long ago I can't really remember what they're personalities were like. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please! =D Thank you guys! -Claire**_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I know I'm horrible for saying I'd update a lot this week then not updating! I've been a lot busier at my aunt's house than I thought I would be and my uncle always needed his computer so I didn't have anything to type this on. I'm at my beach house with my family right now so I only have a little while to type this. It's kind of just a filler/fluffy chapter. As soon as she gets time TheOriginalPrincess is going to write the wedding. So again I'm sorry I feel horrible! So here's chapter 11! _

ROSE POV

Olena came in and said it was time for dinner. I sat at the table with Adrian on my one side and Viktoria on my other.

We talked about the wedding and what had happened after I left Russia last time. After dinner we all sat in the living room watching TV.

Lissa and I were going to sit on the floor since there wasn't enough room for everybody but Olena insisted we sit on the couch since we were pregnant. So I was on Adrian's lap on the couch and Lissa was on Christan's.

'_Adrian. What are we going to do about feeders since we're not staying at the hotel?_' Lissa asked him through the bond. '_Well I still the reservation there so we can just go to the feeders there.' _he replied_._

_ 'Ok well Christan needs to go to the feeders. Think we can go now?' _she asked. '_Sure_.' Adrian said. '_Ok meet you in the car. See you later Rose._' Lissa said.

_'Little dhamphir I'm going to need you to get up. I have to go to the feeders too_.' Adrian told me through the bond. I snuggled deeper into him.

'_Do you have to go? I'm so comfortable_.' I complained. '_I'm sorry I don't want to leave either but I need to.' _he told me. '_Nope. Your not going. I'll give you blood.' _I told him.

He seemed shocked I suggested that. '_Are you sure Rose? If you don't want to be left her alone you can come with us.' _he told me. '_Nope. I want you to bite me_.' I told him.

'_Are you sure that's alright for the baby?' _he asked me. '_As long as you don't take to much it'll be fine_.' I said. '_Ok thank you Rose._' he said kissing the back of my neck.

'_Liss!_' I sent through the bond. '_Yes_?' she asked me. '_Adrian is going to stay here with me ok_?' I told her. '_He needs to feed though. Oh_.' she said realizing what I meant.

'_How cute Rose! Ok we'll go without him. Remind Adrian to heal your love bites_.' she said playfully. I laughed in my head and since Adrian had heard this conversation he did too.

'_Ok thanks. I know you have other guardians going with you but take Eddie in the car with you ok?_' I told her. '_Can do. See you later.' _she told me.

After a few minutes of watching TV Olena noticed Christan and Lissa were gone. "Where are your friends?" Olena asked me. "They had to take care of some, uh, needs." I said grasping for the right word.

She looked confused for a minute then seemed to get what I meant. After a while everyone excused themselves for bed except Adrian, me and Dimitri.

Adrian pulled my hair out of it's bun so it framed my face. He used my hair to hide him while he kissed my neck and gently ran his fangs over my skin.

I shivered at the pleasure of his touch and unfortunately Dimitri saw what Adrian was doing. "Rose! Just because your marrying him doesn't mean you have to become his blood whore!" he said furiously.

That set me off. "That's not your freakin' business! I can do whatever I want! Just because I want to give my fiancée blood DOES NOT make me a blood whore!" I shouted at him.

"Fine. Do it. But as soon as you can't be his little whore anymore he'll dump you. They all do." Dimitri said glaring at Adrian. Adrian gently pulled me off his lap and got up and stormed over to Dimitri.

Dimitri just stood there and smirked, not thinking Adrian would do anything. Adrian punched him and Dimitri looked shocked then angry because he couldn't hit a royal.

"Rose means everything to me. I will never leave her. Unlike you." Adrian told him, with venom in his voice. He grabbed my hand and we headed to the stairs. I stopped.

"I'd rather be his blood whore than yours anyway!" I said, furious he would call me a blood whore. I stomped up the stairs and went into my bedroom.

Adrian came in after me and shut the door. He sat on my bed, pulling me into his arms. I turned around and started sobbing into his chest holding onto his shirt as if my life depended on it.

He didn't say anything just held me and rubbed my back and stroked my hair soothingly. I was glad he didn't say anything because this was more help than any words could be.

I finally calmed down and gave Adrian a deep kiss to show my thanks for him comforting me. '_Liss can you sleep with Christan tonight?_' I quickly sent her through the bond.

'_Sure.' _she replied. I got up and locked the door. Then I stripped down to my bra and panties and headed over to the bed where Adrian was. I took off his shirt then motioned for him to take off his pants.

He stripped down to his boxers and I climbed in bed, sitting on his lap and kissed him deeply. After a while I brought his head down to my neck.

'_No Rose. I can't. It would only remind you of bad memories_.' Adrian told me through the bond. _'No. You need blood. Don't argue. Besides, right now the only thing I 'm thinking about is you me and our baby.'_ I told him placing his hand on my stomach.

_'So go ahead_.' I told him and he bit down. I sighed happily once the endorphins hit. After a while he stopped, healed the marks and laid down, pulling me into him and we both fell asleep.

A FEW DAYS LATER-BACK AT COURT (Sorry to skip around)

Lissa and I sat at the tables in one of the restaurants in the court going over wedding details with our wedding planner, Megan.

"So don't worry. I have everything planned the way you girls want. I have the seating chart arranged and all the other small details. Now all you girls have to do is pick out the cake." she told us.

"So how about we meet tomorrow at the bakery around 1:00?" Megan asked us. "Sure sounds great thank you." Lissa told her. "Oh and don't worry Rose, I already made sure Viktoria was added as a bridesmaid." she told me.

I was about to thank her when I yawned. "Sorry about that." I said. "Anyway that's great thank you. " I told her. Making Viktoria our bridesmaid was actually Lissa's idea.

By the end of our trip to Russia Viktoria and her had become good friends. "Ok well girls. I'll see you tomorrow." she told us.

Lissa and I both thanked her again then headed out for our doctors appointment just to make sure everything was ok with both our babies.

Lissa and I went to our separate rooms with our separate doctors. Once I was seated on the exam table the doctor started asking me all the questions.

"Have you been feeling tired or fatigued lately?" she asked me. "Actually yeah I've been really tired but I think I've been getting enough sleep." I told her.

"Well then it seems like you just need more iron in your diet." she said. She ran tests and everything was ok. She gave me some suggestions on what foods had iron in it then gave me some prescription vitamins to take.

After the appointment I walked out to meet Lissa and headed across Court to our rooms. We talked about our exams and I found out she was given some vitamins to take too.

We finally reached Adrian's room, where we all hung out during the day, and walked in to a surprise.

_A Cliffy! I'm sorry I have to end it there but I'm babysitting my little cousin while the adults went out and he just woke up so I can't write anymore. I'll try to post the next chapter soon with more fluff. Meanwhile REVIEW please and tell me what you thought of this chapter! =) Thanks guys! -Claire Also, I know you probaly can't get morning sickness the day after you get pregnant but I needed to fit it in that chapter so just pretend like that can happen. lol =p_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I feel bad for taking this long to write this! You guys got all worried about Adrian and Rose. Let me just relieve your worries now. The surprise is NOT Adrian cheating on Rose! He would never do that to Rose! Rose and Adrian will always end up together in my story- NO MATTER WHAT! Ok so review again please it made me update as fast as I can! So here's chapter 12! =)**

_Previously_

_We finally reached Adrian's room, where we all hung out during the day, and walked in to a surprise_.

ROSE POV

We walked in to find Adrian with boxes all over and him packing things up. I had a mini-panic attack for a moment, thinking he was leaving me, like all the other guys in my life, but then Adrian walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Rose! Lissa! How was the wedding planning?" he asked us. "Good." I said, finally stepping through the doorway and into the room. "What's with all the boxes?" I asked him.

"Well I brought all of us a house right here in Court!" he said excitedly. "Oh." Lissa said from beside me, and I could feel her sadness through the bond.

She was thinking about how she hoped we could find a house where we could all live together. "Silly Lissa. You and Christan will be moving in with us too of course!" Adrian told her.

"Really? That's great!" Liss squealed. "What's it like?" I asked Adrian. "Well it has 6 floors. 2 kitchens and 2 heated pools. One inside the house, along with a hot tub, and one outside. That also has a hot tub.

So I figured you and I will get one floor and Lissa and Christan the other. I'm having it remolded so we can have our master bedrooms connect to the nursery.

Then there are 2 other bedrooms on each floor. The rest of the house has a game room and a private theatre and lots of free space to use for whatever." he told us excitedly.

"Sounds amazing! Thank you baby!" I told him, going up and wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss. "Anything for you Rose." he told me, smiling down at me.

"Yeah Adrian sounds amazing!" Lissa said. "So when do we get to move into this house?" I asked him. "Well that's up to you guys. I'm taking us to the beach this weekend so the movers can take everything out of my room and Lissa's room.

So when we come back we can either move in then or I'll just stay with you and Lissa with Christan in the guest housing til after the wedding." he told us.

"I think we should wait til after the wedding. How about you Rose?" Liss asked me. "Sounds like a good idea to me!" I said excitedly.

"Ok I'm gonna go start packing also then. When do we leave for the beach?" Lissa asked. "Tomorrow. We're taking my family's jet again. So how about around 10:00pm our time _**(If you don't get it that's 10 am human time)**_.

That way since we're only spending the weekend we'll have more time on the beach." he asked us. Liss and I both agreed that'd be a good time and Liss left to go pack.

"So how was the doctor's appointment?" Adrian asked me. "Good. Everything's healthy." I told him. "That's good. Find out why you've been so tired?" he asked.

"Yeah. Lack of iron in the diet. The doctor gave me some vitamins to take and suggested some foods with iron in it. But she said it's mostly normal for around the first 3 months to be tired." I told him.

"That's good. Want me to help you pack?" I asked him. "Sure. I'm just packing up the game systems right now." he told me. I walked over and started unplugging everything from the TV.

I had it all put in a box and was about to lift it to bring it near the door when Adrian stopped me. "No heavy lifting, remember?" he told me and I rolled my eyes but let him carry it anyway.

THE NEXT DAY-Adrian POV

We woke up at 10pm the next night and got our suitcases together and headed to the airport. Once we got on the jet and we all slept until we got there.

The guardians took shifts sleeping so we'd always be protected. Once we got there we dropped our stuff at the hotel, changed and headed to the beach.

One of the guardians set up an umbrella so me, Christan and Lissa would all be protected from the harsh rays as the sun while we were on the shore.

"Adrian you want to go swimming with me?" Rose asked me, as she stood up with excitement in her eyes. She loved the beach, that's why I always took her there in my dreams.

"Sorry but I want to wait til it gets a bit more cloudy. The sun's really harsh right now." I told her. She looked disappointed but the look quickly passed while she sat down next to me under the umbrella, on the towels.

"No. I'm not ruining your fun. Ask Eddie to go with you." I told her, nudging her to get up. She kept debating whether to stay here with me or go swimming until finally I took matters in my own hands.

"Hey Eddie!" I called, he was sitting on one of beach chairs behind us. "Yeah?" he asked me. "Why don't you go swimming with Rose." I told him. "Sure. Rose you wanna go?" Eddie asked her.

She finally gave in. "Sure. I'll race you." she told him. They raced down to the beach and Rose won.

Once they got knee-deep in the water Eddie kept trying to dunk Rose but every time he snuck up behind her she'd just turn and use one of her guardians moves on him.

It was a private Morori beach so they didn't draw any suspicion. She flipped him once he tried it again and Lissa, Christan and I all laughed. 'I hope she's careful.' I thought to myself.

'_Relax Adrian. It's motherly instinct to protect your baby at all costs. Rose isn't gonna hurt herself or the baby. She knows how far she can and can't go.' _Lissa told me through the bond.

'_Thanks.' _I told Lissa, grateful for her reassurance.

**_Ok well it's a weird place to end but I have to go to bed. It's late and I have a 4am flight back home. Sorry it was short! Once I get home I have to finish my summer reading and reports but hopefully that'll be done soon so I can post a new chapter within the next week. REVIEW please and tell me what you think! Thanks! -Claire =D_**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry it took so long! I have a lot to deal with right now. I was re-reading my story and I notice I contradict myself a lot. I forgot about the cake testing so let's just say they re-scheduled for when they get back. Anyway, if you didn't read the authors note I put out last chapter here it is: I'm starting a contest! Details at end of story!_

Adrian POV

The sun went behind the clouds so Lissa, Christan and I decided to head into the water. Lissa and Christan just sat at the edge of the water holding hands and talking.

I went to sneak up behind Rose, who was talking to Eddie, so I blocked my part of the bond and tried to sneak up behind her. But she was to good of a guardian for that.

She turned around at the last minute and jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me. I stumbled a little just from surprise, Rose wasn't heavy at all.

"Hey little dhampir, I missed you." I told her once we broke apart for air. "It's only been a few minutes." She said laughing. I gave her the 'and-your-point-is?' look. "I missed you too." She told me, kissing me again.

"I love that bikini on you." I told her, referring to the white bikini she had on that showed off her glowing tanned skin. "Thank you. Enjoy it while it lasts because in a few months I'll be to big to fit into it." She said.

"Yeah but it will be worth it right? Aren't you happy to be pregnant?" I asked her. "Yes I am. Extremely much. Are you happy I'm pregnant?" she asked, worried I wasn't.

"I'm incredibly excited about having a baby with you Rose!" I told her happily. "I still have to tell my parents about the engagement and the baby. Are we going to tell your mom? " She asked me.

"Why don't we invite your parents to dinner when we get back? And then another night we can have dinner with my mom and tell her." I said. "Good idea. And don't forget the day we get back we all have to do the wedding cake testing." She told me.

I told her I wouldn't forget. We went back onto shore and laid down on the towels. Rose was sitting up so I laid my head down in her lap.

She was playing with my hair, running her fingers through it, gently scratching my scalp. I was in heaven. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out everything but her and what she was doing to me.

Who knew the scalp could be so sensitive? Every scrape of her nails, every gentle tug of my hair sent shivers down my spine. After a while of that she suddenly had a thought.

"Crap! I forgot to invite Sydney to the wedding!" Rose said. "Sydney?" I asked, forgetting who that was. "You remember my friend from Russia I told you about? The alchemist?" she asked.

"Oh yes I remember her. Is her number in your phone? Why don't you call her?" I said. "Great idea! Thanks baby!" she said, giving me a kiss before rummaging through her bag and pulling out her phone. She walked around until she got a good signal at the benches near the parking lot.

ROSE POV

(A/N: Just a warning Sydney will be kinda OOC)

I dialed Sydney's number and she answered. "Sydney? It's Rose Hathaway." I said. "Rose! What's up? Kill some more Strogi I have to take care of?" she said laughing.

"Not in Russia." I told her. "Oh I'm not in Russia anymore. I got assigned back her in the US thanks to your dad." She said.

"That's great. So listen actually I called because I have some good news. I'm getting married and wanted to know if you could come?" I asked her.

"Sure Rose! That'd be great! Who are you marrying? Belikov?" she asked. "No actually. A Moroi. Adrian I_vashkov." _I told her and bit my lip. I knew she had a thing against vampires but I hope she'd be happy for my sake.

After a pause she said, "That's great Rose. I'm so happy for you! I'd love to come when is it?" she asked. I told her how it was a double wedding with Lissa and all the details.

She wasn't to fond of being in a place full of Moroi, let alone royal Moroi, she told me she'd put on a happy face for me. I thanked her then we talked for a while before hanging up.

Then next few days we spent jet-skiing, parasailing, night swimming and just having a lot of fun. Then we finally headed home. Once we landed we put our stuff in our rooms then headed to a room in the court where we were meeting Megan to do our wedding cake testing.

We went in to see Megan finishing setting up the plates with the slices of cake on it. Since Lissa was going to be queen all the chefs on court had offered to make the cake for us.

Now we just had to decide which chef to use. Megan handed us all forks then had us try different ways of feeding it to our partners.

We crossed arms and fed ourselves, then we fed each other and then Adrian took some of the cake frosting and wiped it on my nose then licked it off. Christan did the same with Lissa and we all laughed.

After we decided which cake to use I went to help Adrian pack up his room and Christan went to help Lissa pack up hers. After we had most of Adrian's clothes packed up he started packing up the drinks from his bar. That reminded me for the wedding toast Lissa and I couldn't have alcohol so I made a mental note to talk to Megan about that later.

_Adrian POV _

Christan was cooking dinner for Lissa so Rose and I decided to do the same for ourselves. We went to the grocery store located on the court and headed back to my room.

We decided on chicken soup since I couldn't cook that well and neither could she. Rose was chopping vegetables for the soup while I was reading the directions on how to put it all together.

She was slicing vegetables when suddenly the knife slip and she cut her palm. "Shit!" she said and put her lips to her palm to try to stop the bleeding while looking for a rag to wrap her hand in.

She didn't like the taste of her blood so she gagged and spit in the sink. I laughed a little to myself. To me her blood was so delicious but to her it had a disgusting taste.

"Adrian where are the rags?" she asked me. I didn't answer simply went over to her and licked up the remaining blood and my salvia closed the wound. I then healed it so she couldn't split it open again.

"Thank you baby." She told and gave me a hug. "Anytime." I told her. "Hey am I receiving your darkness? I can't feel anything." She asked. "I don't know. I was to worry about you to check. Sorry." I told her.

She put her finger to my lips. When I opened my mouth to ask her what she was doing she put her finger in my mouth and cut herself on my fangs. She let me have a taste then pulled her finger out.

"Heal it please and see if I'm receiving your darkness." She told me. I healed it and watched her aura. "You are. It's weird. I see the darkness going into your aura but then it just seems to disappear." I said.

She thought about it for a while. "Maybe as long as I stay happy the darkness is overpowered by that and it just goes away." She said. "Yeah that must be it. It makes sense." I said.

"I love you." She said and I was filled with happiness. I loved it when she said it first. "I love you too." I told her and kissed her.

_It's short I'm sorry! Next chapter will hopefully be longer. It won't be long now until the wedding! So next chapter will hopefully be up sometime this week! =) _

So, about the contest. Each new chapter will have a question to answer. In your review you answer the question and you'll get points. The person with the most points will either

a) Give me an idea for an Adrian/Rose (romance) or Lissa/Rose (friendship) pairing and I will write a one or two-shot about it.

b) I'll add you as a character in my story.

c) I'll give you a sneak peek into coming chapters.

d) All of the above

The top 3 reviewers will get to choose from those options. I was re-reading my chapters and I described Rose's engagement ring as gold in Chapter 2 then later on silver. It's SILVER and I posted a new picture of it in my profile. And as a special thank-you for reading and reviewing pictures of Adrian and Rose's WEDDING RINGS are now in my profile. I love Rose's wedding ring so go check it out! So I'm going to start with a simple question just so you guys get a taste of what the question will be like.

1) How does Rose find out she's pregnant?


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! Things are crazy bust with school and now drama starting. I'm secretary of my drama club so I've been on the computer all week with just no time to write! It sucked! I wrote like half this chapter last week while doing my Spanish project but I was so tired I didn't realize I wrote it all in Spanish! Lol So then I had to go back and translate it and haven't had any time to type until now. And even now I have very little time so sorry it's short. Anyway,_ DOES ANYONE KNOW THE NAME OF ADRIAN'S GUARDIAN IN THE BOOK? _**And here is the contest question: What is Lissa's half brothers name? Points are:**_

Katherine-Rose-Rulz- 20 points (1st reviewer)

.xox- 10 points

Team-EricSookie-10 points

Bonkerzrulez-15 points (long review that made my day)

Sorry about that, here's chapter 15!

* * *

Adrian POV

Rose broke the kiss after a while and I groaned wishing she wasn't into the whole no-sex-until-the-wedding thing cause right now I just wanted to take her into the bedroom and stay there all night.

"Rose can you pleaseee reconsider the no sex thing?" I asked her with puppy dog eyes. "No. And don't give me that face. You know it's hard for me to resist. But if you actually pay attention and help me with some wedding details I'll make it worth it." She told me with a wink.

Knowing I would agree, she went to get the wedding binder. We started reviewing our half of the guest list. "Lissa invited Headmistress Kirova but wanted to go and visit her one last time before the honeymoon and everything.

I kind of want to go too. You can stay here though if you don't want to go." She told me. "I don't want to go anywhere without you. I don't mind going. I'll have my plane ready. When do you guys want to leave?" I asked her.

She opened up the bond to ask Lissa when. _'Well it's next Thursday so how about we go Monday?_' Lissa said through the bond. _'We can do that. But we should come back Monday too in case Megan needs us for anything.' _Rose said.

_'Yeah. Adrian can we take your plane?_' Lissa asked. _'Already got it. Just waiting for you guys to decide when._' I told her. _'Oh that reminds me Liss we have to talk to Megan since you and I can't have alcohol for the toasts.'_ Rose told her.

_'Yeah I'll call her later and talk to her about it. Sound good?'_ Lissa asked. _'Yep thanks.'_ Rose said then we all turned off the bond for a while. (*Warning: Semi-Lemon*)

Rose then set the book on the table and turned to straddle my lap. She started kissing me and I immediately ran my tongue along her teeth begging for entrance.

She let me in then started grinding against me. I let out a moan then stood up and helped her wrap her legs around my waist. I took her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

She took my shirt and pants off then paused to let me take her outfit off. Another kiss and both our underwear was off. She then starting kissing all down my body. S

he stopped at my manhood and took it in her mouth. She kept running her teeth up and down it then used her tongue. After a while I moaned and had my release.

She then got off me and laid down next to me. I pulled her close and just lay there cuddling for a while. (*Lemon ended for my squeamish readers! =p)

After a little bit Rose got up to finish dinner so I went and called my mom. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi mom. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. Busy trying to handle the queen things before Lissa takes over. How's Rose? She say yes?" she asked me. After the trial and dad being convicted I told my mom I was going to propose.

"Yeah she did. Sorry I haven't called earlier. Christan proposed to Lissa the same night and apparently Rose and Lissa have always wanted a double wedding so we've been busy planning that.

You should've gotten the invitation already. It's next Thursday." I told her. "Ok thank for telling me. I haven't had time to check my mail in a while but I'll check it later. Why so soon for the wedding?" she asked me.

"Well that's what I called to talk to you about. Rose and I wanted to tell you tomorrow so why don't we meet for dinner tomorrow? I'd invite you to my room but I brought a house for Rose, Christan, Lissa and I on court so my room's a mess trying to pack." I said.

"Ok tomorrow's good. How about you come over here though? Is 6 ok?" she asked me. "Sure that sound's great." I said. We chatted a little, catching up, then said goodbye.

I walked into the kitchenette just as Rose finished putting the soup in bowls for us. We sat down and started eating. "My mom wants us to have dinner at the house tomorrow at 6." I told Rose.

"Ok sounds good. I think Lissa wants to go wedding shoe shopping tomorrow but we should be home by 5." She told me. We finished dinner then cuddled on the couch watching TV.

THE NEXT DAY

Rose and Lissa went shoe shopping so I spent the day with Christan. We went and got our tuxes then to a jewelry store to pick out rings for Lissa and Rose. We got back around 5:30 and I found Rose in her room getting ready.

She had on a black strapless dress with gold heels. (A/N: Pic in profile) She was straightening her hair when I came up behind her from where she stood in front of the vanity mirror.

"Hi baby." I told her, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. She looked at me in the mirror with a shocked expression. "What?" I asked her. "Baby? No little dhampir?" she asked.

"I wanted to mix it up a little." I told her and she laughed then told me to get ready. Once we were both ready we headed across court to my mother's house. We just walked in.

"Mom we're here." I called and she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hi sweetie. Hi Rose." She said coming down the stairs and giving us both hugs.

(A/N: Yes Daniella will probaly be way OOC. Sorry about that I just like her to be nice to Rose. It fits better in my story.)

"Hi Mrs. Ivashkov." Rose said. "Rose that's going to be your name not mine. Please call me Daniella. After all I am going to be your mother-in-law." Mom told Rose with a smile.

"Thank you Daniella." Rose said. "Good. Well come on the cook probably has dinner ready by now. " Mom said and led us to the dining room. She motioned for me to sit at the head of the table.

Rose sat to my right and mom to my left. Cook served the appetizers then mom decided to talk. "So Adrian, Rose, what's the big news?" She asked us. I took Rose's hand under the table.

"Rose is pregnant." I told mom. She looked shocked for a minute then broke out into a big smile. "Well that's great! I'm so happy for you two!" she told us. "Your not mad because we are not married yet?" I asked her.

It was really Rose who wanted to ask that but was hesitant to. "You're getting married so I don't have any problem with it. I'm just so glad your finally going to make me a grandmother after all these years." She told me.

"So how far along are you?" she asked Rose happily. "Only about two weeks." Rose told her. The rest of dinner we talked about the baby. After dinner we were sitting in the living room when mom made the announcement.

"Rose I'm glad Adrian set up this dinner because I've had something to tell you. The council and I discussed it and after Las Vegas and all the other times you've single-handedly protected your Moroi we've decided to name you one of the best guardians in history along with your mentor Guardian Belikov." She told Rose.

Rose was shocked. "Wow thank you so much!" Rose told her happily. "Tomorrow night we will be having a ball to celebrate this title and also now your engagement to my son. Both will be announced tomorrow.

Sorry to spring this on you so late but with the wedding being one week away now I want to announce this as soon as possible." Mom told us.

_Sorry if it's kinda short and rushed. I'll write more as soon as I possibly can! In the meantime REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks guys! =)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I am sooooo incredibly sorry I haven't updated in almost a month! I feel terrible! My life is crazy. I had to take SATs and got transferred into all AP classes now, which means homework every night (even weekends!). Then on top of that I lost my coauthor (not her fault at all I'm not blaming her. She's amazing but I know how crazy life can get.) So anyone who WANTS to co-author or already said they WOULD review or PM if you still have time to do that please. Then I got on a really good roll for my other story so I wrote that and after that had no time to write this. BUT now that things are starting to calm down I will try to update every other day or at the very least once a week. Again, I'm SO SORRY! To my CONTEST participants- question and points listed at bottom. Thanks for reading that, if you did. Here's the next chapter! :D Oops sorry another interruption. Does someone wanna beta this? I'm usually great at grammar and such but when it comes to my stories I just don't have the time to check.**_

* * *

ADRIAN POV

We finished dinner then went into the living room to continue talking. Mom was telling Rose all about things she should know about being pregnant and how to take care of herself.

"So are you remaining Adrian and Princess Dragomir's guardian until you get closer to your due date or are you taking maternity leave for the whole time?" Mom asked her.

"I don't want to take maternity leave until I have to. I can handle being pregnant and guarding Lissa and Adrian while protecting myself and the baby at the same time. I really don't want to trust anyone else until I absolutely have to." Rose told her.

"Oh well I have some extra guardians that have been with me for a long time now. I trust them completely and I'm going to send them to help you guard." Mom told her.

"Oh thank you but you don't have to do that Daniella. It wouldn't be fair to you." Rose said. "Nonsense. I almost never leave the Court so I am perfectly safe and whether you like it or not you need the extra help now that you're pregnant. I will not have my grandchild's safety endangered." Mom told her eagerly.

"Alright. Thank you." Rose said, realizing she was not going to win this battle. "So are you planning on raising the child together or sending her off to the Academy like your mom did with you?" Mom asked gently, knowing it was a sore topic with Rose.

"I plan to raise them until they're old enough to decide if they want to be a guardian or not. Regardless if it's a boy or a girl." Rose said. '_If that's alright with you.' _She added through the bond.

'_I_ c_ompletely agree. And whatever you decide I know will be best.' _I told her giving her ring a kiss since her hand was intertwined with mine on my lap. "Can I see the ring?" Mom asked Rose. (A/N: Pic on Profile)

Rose tugged her hand from mine and held it out for mom to see. "Wow it gorgeous. Adrian always did have great taste." She said. "Yeah it's gorgeous. I love it." She said, smiling at me.

After a while mom finally stopped talking and we headed home. Since the ball was tomorrow Rose needed a dress. She called Lissa and made plans to go shopping tomorrow.

After shopping I would meet her for lunch with her parents and we would tell them about the engagement. Mom had given us a copy of the invitation to give to Janie and Abe so we could be the ones to tell them about the engagement.

THE NEXT DAY-ROSE POV

Lissa and I were at the mall trying to find dresses for tonight's ball. The last store we had found the perfect dress for Lissa. It was a strapless white dress with a green sash around the middle that had diamonds on it. _(Pic on profile) _

Now I was freaking out because I couldn't find my dress. Normally I wasn't that picky but since it was going to be a ball naming me one of the best guardians (a really unexpected honor) and announcing mine and Adrian's engagement the dress had to be perfect.

I wanted the dress to be in black since black was the color of the official guardians uniforms. We were in this one store that featured popular European designers.

I was searching through the racks when I saw it. It was the perfect dress and I just knew it. It was strapless black ruffle dress that went down to just above my knees.

It had an adorable bow in the middle and a little lace ruffling out the bottom. I wasn't one for dresses or anything girly but this dress I fell in love with. It seemed to just scream me.

Rough around the edges but still girly and cute. (A/N: Pic in profile. It's gorgeous!) I looked at the price tag and tried to ignore the fact that it was 2,5000. (A/N: not really but pretend it is. Lol)

To me, that seemed like a lot but I knew with the credit card my dad got me that wasn't even a small dent in my new bank account. I called Lissa over just to get a second opinion.

She came over and made me try it on. In the dressing room I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked about how great I looked. I quickly shut off my end of the bond to Adrian.

I wanted to surprise him when he sees this dress. I twirled around in the mirror and couldn't believe it was me in this dress. It hugged all my curves just right and went great with the tan dhampirs naturally have.

I was started to glow from my pregnancy and it really showed in this dress. I called Lissa into the dressing room to help me zipper up the dress. She stepped in and stood there in shock.

"Wow Rose you look sexy and beautiful. This dress was made for you." She told me with a big smile on her face. "Thank you! I love it too!" I told her.

She zipped up my dress and I was relieved to find other than the small bump only I could really notice I hadn't started gaining any pregnancy weight yet.

Reluctantly I stepped out of the dress and changed back into my regular clothes. I paid for the dress and got in the car with Lissa.

We drove back to court and I headed to the restaurant where I was meeting Adrian and my parents while Lissa headed back to my room with our dresses to set up our hair and makeup things for tonight.

As I walked into the restaurant I re-opened the bond to find Adrian being seated at a table with my parents. I quickly hurried in and located them. Adrian stood up first to give me a quick hello kiss.

"Hey honey." I told him, returning the kiss. Then dad got up to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mom was the last to stand giving me a kiss and a long hug. "Hi mom, dad. How are you guys?" I asked them.

"We're great Rose. We actually have something to tell you later." Mom said. Just then the waitress appeared to take our drink orders.

Mom and dad ordered alcohol and I could tell Adrian wanted some but would follow my wishes and not drink. I told him just to go ahead but just not to drink too much.

Mom and Abe looked at me funny when I ordered just water instead of alcohol but they didn't question it. She came back with our drinks and a breadbasket.

"Rose pass me the bread please?" Mom asked and I handed it to her with my left hand. She saw the ring and grabbed my hand. "Rose is this what I think it is?" she said with a smile.

"Um yeah. That's actually one of the reason we called you here tonight. About a week ago Adrian proposed so we're getting married." I said.

Mom had a break from guardian duty for a little so she went to Russia to visit dad. I called the night Adrian proposed but they didn't answer so I figured I'd just tell them when they got back today.

"Congratulations sweetie. We're so happy for you. Right Abe?" Mom asked him. "Of course sweetheart. If you're happy, we're happy. But Adrian, know if you ever hurt her I have many ways of making people disappear without a trace. Even if you are royal." Dad warned.

"Don't worry sir. Rose makes me the happiest person alive. I would never leave her or do anything to hurt her. Whatever she wants I will do anything to give it to her." He told dad.

"Good." Dad said, nodding his approval. "What was the other thing you had to tell us about?" Mom asked once our food arrived. I held Adrian's hand under the table for reassurance.

"I'm pregnant." I told them. Mom put on her guardian mask so I couldn't read her emotions and dad just looked shocked. After what felt like forever mom finally spoke.

"That's great. I'm very happy and excited for you." She told me, a smile finally breaking through. "Dad?" I asked him since he looked like he was still in shock.

"You better damn well not leave her Ivashkov. Especially now." Dad threatened him. Adrian wasn't fazed.

"Don't worry sir. As I said before I have no intention on leaving her no matter how hard it could get. Rose is my life and I love her more than anything else." He said then smiled lovingly at me.

"And I think I'm more excited than Rose about this baby." He teased. "Not a chance Ivashkov." I said playfully. Mom and dad watched this little exchange with a smile.

"Oh and one more thing. Did you hear I got named one of the best guardians?" I asked them eagerly. "I heard them talking about it for a while but just heard today they made it official.

That's why I was so excited to see you tonight. I wanted to congratulate you. You deserve it and I'm so proud of you." Mom told me. (A/N: Janie and Abe are probably OOC so sorry if they are.)

The thought that mom was proud of me made me want to cry. We had a rough relationship before but now we were as close as I could ever hope to be. I blinked back the tears and smiled gratefully at her.

JANINE'S POV

My daughter was getting married! I was excited for her, that was for sure but I couldn't help the motherly instinct that kept telling me I shouldn't have let her get married so young. She had her whole life ahead of her! She didn't need to be tied down with a guy.

But if I said anything then I'd be a hypocrite because I had her when I was around her age. Sure it hadn't tied me down, id left her at the Academy and resumed being a Guardian...

but she would still throw that back in my face if I even dared to utter a word to her about waiting to get married, and besides it was a little late for me to be stopping anything now,

especially since she was pregnant. Adrian was a nice boy and I knew he would be true to his word and never leave her. That boy loved her. He fought hell and high water to get her and now he's not gonna let her go without a fight.

He was a good guy even if he was a royal.

My little baby was getting married! I still wasn't used to the idea! I don't think I ever would be...and neither would Abe! It just seemed unreal to me. Kind of like it was a dream...she was too young...okay, I knew that wasn't true, age is irrelevant when you love someone as much as Rose and Adrian do...but I was too young to have a daughter getting married!

It made me feel old and Janine Hathaway was not old. Definitely not! I still had a long time to live. And it was then that I realized that I was indeed growing older and older every second!

Rose...she was once a little tiny baby. A baby that I used to cradle and sooth whenever she cried, I used to feed her. I watched her grow from that tiny bundle of joy into...well a full grown woman who was getting married! My baby girl was getting married! Unreal!

_(A/N: I copied her POV from Sammie0014's story Love Fades, Mine Has and just edited it a little.)_

_**Sorry to end there but it's super late and I've got to get to bed. I'll update tomorrow or Wednesday depending on how much homework I have. In the meantime, PLEASE review!**_

_

* * *

_

Contest Participants:

_This chapters question: Who is queen until Lissa takes over? _

_Points are: _

.ForLife: 10 points

Katherine-Rose-Rulz : 30 points

Team-EricSookie : 25 points [since this was the review to come to my email first even though the site says otherwise. =) ]

bonkerzrulez- 25 points


	17. Chapter 17: Need Help!

A/N: I'm so sorry this is just a note and not a chapter. :( I'm working on the next chapter now. But I need to ask you guys something. Here are the options for this story:

1) Should I put this story on hold until I have more time to update?

2) Continue the story, you guys don't mind my random updates.

3) Re-write part of the story and slow things down (i know the wedding came on really fast) and still continue

or

4) Same as 3 but once I re-post the finished chapters put the story on hold until I have more time to update.

If I put the story on hold updates probaly won't come frequently until after Thanksgiving. I have drama every day except Sunday since our show's in 2 weeks. So during the week I have drama til like 7 at night then come home, do a bunch of homework then go to bed. Then weekends I have drama most of the day Saturday then I either hang out with my friends of family. Sunday I have to finish the weekend homework and we usually go out to eat so my parents and brother can watch football and not have to worry about making their own food. haha So please REVIEW and tell me what you want me to do. Sorry!


	18. Chapter 18: The Ball

Only You Chapter 17

**_A/N: I'm so terribly sorry! I NEVER meant to let my stories go for so long with no updates! I hate it when authors do that and even though I'm crazy busy I never thought it'd get this bad. My best friend found out she's pregnant, at only 16, so I've been trying to help her deal with that. Then finals came up and I was studying non-stop. Now I babysit every day until July but it's not bad so I'll have plenty of time to update. Thanks to all who are sticking with me! Y'all are amazing!_**

**_-Claire =)_**

_Previously: _

* Rose and Adrian told Rose's parents about the engagement and the pregnancy

* Abe and Janine have an announcement to make!

Adrian POV

After Rose received her congratulations from her parents dinner came. We all made small talk throughout dinner until the waiter came back to ask us about dessert.

Abe ordered a chocolate cake for all of us. Once the waiter left, Janine and Abe turned to us. "Rose, you remember how we told you we had something to tell you?" Janine asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Rose asked curiously. "While we were in Russia we eloped. We realized even while we were apart for all those years we never stopped thinking about each other. We're going to get this relationship right this time and not ever let it go." Abe answered taking Janine's hand and kissing the back of it.

Rose waited a few seconds to let herself absorb this new information. "That's great! I'm really really happy for you two." Rose said, getting up to hug her parents.

"Thank you Rose. We're so glad you're ok with this." Janine said kissing Rose on the cheek. After a while Rose yawned so Abe and Janine insisted we head home and they'd pick up the check.

After thanking them and saying our goodbyes, Rose and I walked back to her room hand in hand. "Did you get a dress for the ball tomorrow little dhampir?" I asked her.

"Yes I did and I love it but you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see it. I want it to be a surprise." She told me. "Alright, I can't wait to see it then. Little dhampir I don't want to upset you but are you going to be alright seeing Dmitri at the ball tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I think I'll be alright. I'm happy now. I have you and I love you and you love me. We're getting married and going to have a baby. There's nothing more I could ask for." She told me and I leaned her against the hall outside her door and kissed her. Once we broke apart we went inside and tried to get some sleep.

~ The Next Day-Rose POV ~

It was finally the day of the ball and Lissa and I started early so we could be ready in time. After meeting the boys for breakfast we gave our significant other goodbye kisses and headed off to the spa.

There we were massaged, got facials, took some time in the whirpool and got our nails done. Next we headed off for lunch.

Now that we were both pregnant we were making sure we never skipped a meal and ate healthy. After a filling lunch we picked up our dresses from our room and headed to get our hair and makeup done.

I got my nails done a cool red to stand out against my black dress and Lissa got French tips for her nails and a cute green on her toes that matched the sash on her dress.

After our nails dried we headed to Daniella's where we would change before the ball.

Since Daniella lived all the way across court and we didn't want to mess up our nails the boys were going to pick us up on their way there.

The boys arrived 5 minutes later and we headed to the house. The butler led us in and said Daniella had to go the ballroom to oversee some last minute things but would be back soon and we were free to use whatever rooms we wanted to get ready.

Adrian and Christian took Adrian's old room and Lissa and I took the guest room. "Hey Rose will you zip me up please?" Liss asked. I zipped her up then helped her with her diamond necklace.

She had matching earrings, bracelet, and small flowers placed throughout her curly updo I had my hair all curled with half of it up and the rest down with a few small wisps framing my face.

I had the diamond bracelet Adrian got me on, a diamond necklace I borrowed from Lissa and earrings that were in strips of diamonds, reaching my shoulders.

We both wore stilettos, mine red and Lissa's green. After reapplying our lipstick we walked out to meet Adrian and Christian. They were waiting at the bottom of the stairs talking to Daniella, who had just arrived.

Once they saw us coming down the stairs their jaws dropped. Once I reached the bottom Adrian pulled me to him and kissed me passionately.

"You truly are beautiful little dhampir." He said to me. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I said. He had on a black designer tux with a green tie that matched his eyes.

"Rose you truly are stunning." Daniella said kissing me on the cheeks. "Thank you but I'm nothing compared to how gorgeous you look." I told her.

She had on a red floor-length dress that showed how well fit she was for her age. After that she insisted on pictures so we all took some in various pairings and poses.

Finally, it was time for the actual ball and I was starting to get nervous. Once we got inside the limo that would take us to court, Adrian pulled me into his side and started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

We finally arrived and were escorted in by a few guardians that I didn't recognize. Once we got inside I had to say goodbye to Christian, Lissa and Adrian because I was supposed to meet Dmitri and walk down the grand staircase with him.

With hugs and good lucks from Christian and Lissa they left, leaving only me and Adrian. "You'll be fine. You deserve this more than anyone. If you need anything Lissa and I will have the bond open all night, ok?" Adrian asked.

I nodded and we shared one last kiss before Adrian left. Watching him go I was shocked to see Dmitri waiting for me on the top of the first set of stairs, glaring at Adrian's retreating form.

"Roza, you look beautiful, as always." Dmitri said approaching me. "Thank you." I said curtly. Deciding to be nice I took a deep breath.

"Are you excited about our award?" I asked him politely. "Very but it does not come as much of a shock. We make a good team." He said.

Luckily I didn't have to respond as Daniella started her speech, standing at the landing of the staircase.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Thank you all for being here tonight. Tonight we are here to honor two of the greatest guardians of all time.

They have both proven they would give their lives to protect their Morori and for that we are grateful. Both of the receivers of this award tonight have faced very tough choices and obstacles during their time as guardians.

They have pulled through every challenge and never complain. So tonight we present this great honor of the greatest guardians in history awards to Guardian Rose Hathaway and her mentor Guardian Belikov.

I took Dmitri's arms as he escorted me down the stairs. There was thunderous applause but all I wanted to see was Lissa, Christian and Adrian.

I used the bond and smiled when I saw them in the front of the crowd clapping and cheering loudly. We finally reached the end of the staircase and were greeted by many guardians and royal Morori.

I made my way through the crowd greeting everyone I knew and thanking everyone that congratulated me. After what seemed like forever greeting and thanking everyone in the crowd, Daniella announced it was time for dinner.

The waiters came around asking everyone for their drink orders. Lissa and I ordered water. Adrian was going to get the same but I told him one drink was fine.

Dinner was prime rib, potatoes, bread, and salad. For dessert they brought out a chocolate cake drenched in chocolate sauce. For the Morori, blood was also offered from a wine bottle.

Lissa and Christian took some but after confirming with me Adrian declined since I only wanted him drinking from me now.

Everything was delicious and after our plates had been cleared away Adrian led me to the dance floor. After dancing with Adrian for a while I grabbed Lissa.

Just as we were about to start dancing Daniella had the band stop playing and was back at the landing.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I just have two quick announcements before I let you all get back to the festivities. Adrian, Christian will you bring your girls up here please?" she asked with a smile searching the crowd for us.

They held our hands and helped us up the steps since it was hard to manage with our heels. Once we reached Daniella we stopped and turned to face the crowd.

"As you all know, Princess Dragomir will be taking over as queen as soon as some events in her life settle down." Daniella paused for the applause and Lissa and I smiled at each other.

"One of those events is her engagement." Daniella said and took Lissa's hand to show off her engagement ring. Christian gave Lissa a quick kiss and the crowd went wild. They stepped off to the other side of Daniella.

"The other announcement is one that I personally cannot wait to share. Rose Hathaway, this wonderful woman to my right…" she paused taking my hand and smiling at me.

"Is going to be my daughter-in-law in just a few short weeks." She finished. I tensed waiting for someone to speak up in protest but there was just thunderous applause.

A few of the guardians that knew I used to be involved with Dmitri looked at each other confused before shrugging and cheering along with the crowd.

"Blood Whore!" a voice suddenly called out and I felt the color drain from my face. Adrian pulled me into his side as a comforting gesture as we looked to see who the voice belonged to.

The crowd gasped as they saw Dmitri pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "Guardian Belikov, just because you received this award does not mean I will have you speaking to Rose that way!" Daniella demanded.

"What ever happened to us Roza? What ever happened to just Rose and Dmitri?" he demanded looking up angrily at me as he was being restrained by a few of the guardians for tonight's event.

"What we had vanished the moment you made me **your** blood whore when you were a Strogi. I'm with Adrian now and I love him more than anything. You just need to accept that and move on." I told him angrily.

I could feel Adrian and Lissa trying to calm me down through the bond but I was so mad that Dmitri had the nerve to call me Adrian's blood whore after all that he did to me.

I could feel the anger circulating through me. "Lissa her aura's turning black again!" Adrian shouted through the bond. That was the last thing I heard before the blackness I could feel rushing through my body consumed me.

_**A/N: I promise you will get a chapter tomorrow if all goes well but if not then definitely no later than Saturday. Reviews make me write quicker. *Hint Hint* lol Let me know what you think please! =)**_


End file.
